The Kadaj Khronicles
by MarXno
Summary: Kadaj never did get to the end of Advent Children, instead, he is swept into a portal leading to Earth... and 3 crazy fangirls! Follow Kadaj and his new fanclub as they do the most ridiculous yet hilarious things. And... does Kadaj fall in love?
1. Kodak?

**The Kadaj Khronicles**

_**Kodak**_

Kia and Kerra woke early after their late night sleep over, their minds still buzzing with the previous nights activities. The two had stayed up late playing video games and watching you tube videos. They'd even rented Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, after Kia's brother had recommended it to them. Kia walked groggily from her bed, examining herself in the mirror. Her hair was still straight from yesterday, but the ends were starting to return to their usual, wavy selves. She hurried into the bathroom and straightened them out as Kerra continued to snooze. God, that girl would sleep right through the end of the world and not even know it! Kerra blinked her eyes open, waking up to find her friend standing over her, dressed and ready to go. She grumbled. "Why the hell are you dressed?" Kia blinked, surprised. "It's almost twelve."

"Exactly!"

Kia smiled as her best friend buried her bleary eyed face back under the covers. Usually Kerra slept in till two, but today they had business to attend to. "Kerra, come on! We've gotta go-"

"-check out if the games store has any Final Fantasy games, I got you! But can't it wait five more minutes?"

"Fine, be downstairs in ten! We've gotta walk all the way there, damn you not having your license, you're _seventeen_!"

"Heh, what can I say, I'm horrible driver! Now _**GO**_!"

Eleven minutes later, the two girls were rushing outside the house, their winter coats pulled tight. They sped down Kia's driveway, which was a mile long, downhill, and unpaved. Kia wore her jeans and converses, her blond haired head covered with a blue beanie. Kerra wore likewise, only minus the hat. The friends, caught up in a Final Fantasy fevered discussion, not even noticing the strange portal that was closing up further on ahead of them, or the dark figure that ran into the woods. "So who was your favorite?"  
Kerra considered this thoughtfully, removing the strand of red hair that had been blown into her eyes by the icy wind. "Definantly Vincent; dark and _mysterious_."

"You don't know that for sure! He could be different in the games!"

"Highly doubtful… plus… I love his shoes! Those things are freakin' amazing!"

"Right… I really liked Kadaj, he was definantly crazy, but in a cute sorta way." Kerra grinned. "Same here, he was one of my favorites too. His brother was cool too, what was his name… Yazo?"

"I think it was Ya_zoo_, like in Yahoo, only with a Z."

"Only you would reference- did you hear that?"

….

Kadaj leaned forward, racing away from Cloud. Behind him, he could hear his brothers and the ex-soldier fighting. Swerving to the right, Kadaj headed up onto another part of the highway, the precious box grasped firmly under his arm. In the tunnel, Yazoo's gun firing echoed off the walls, seeming closer that it really was. Sunlight up ahead announced the end of the tunnel, and Kadaj sped out, making it maybe a hundred yards before an explosion let loose behind him. Glancing upward, he spotted Cloud's bike. So he'd made it too! With a look of determination, Kadaj raised his kantana; catching Cloud's blade as it came smashing down on him. The two fought, oblivious as their bikes swerved to the side, catching on one another, and skidding down the road.

Suddenly they were in the air, and then they were falling, fighting, then falling… The two split apart, landing separately. Kadaj blinked away the dust the rose as a cloud to greet him, and turned back to check Cloud's position. He was barreling straight toward the remnant, his sword raised. The two smashed together, eyes locked, and then broke apart. Kadaj cast an evil glance at cloud before swerving into the broken city and loosing him.

….

Kadaj blinked. He'd succeeded in loosing Cloud, but as he'd turned a corner a bright blue light had suddenly appeared up ahead. It looked like a portal. He squinted; box still clutched tightly in his grasp, wondering if he should slow down or go through it. _No, time is precious, I can't slow down_. Pressing on the gas, Kadaj sped up, heading to the right of the strange mass. Just as his bike was passing beside it, a strange wind picked up, sucking him off of the bike and closer to the mass itself. Kadaj yelped in surprise, still holding the container, and tried to roll to the side. The suction was to strong, and suddenly he was pulled right into the mass. Everything turned blue, he couldn't see his own hand before his face, and then suddenly he was in the woods. A dirt road stretched ahead of him and behind him. Trying to stay calm, Kadaj turned to look behind him, and spotted to girls coming down the road, and rather loudly at that. Taking cover behind the nearby trees, he leaned closer, listening to their conversation, hand on Souba.

"So what game are we getting?"

"How about Dirge of Cerburus?"  
"Naw, I wanted Crisis Core!"

"Then get it!"

"I can't afford two games!"

"I _do_ have money, retard!"

Kia sighed. "Ugh, I definantly am a crazy fangirl! I think I'll squeal if I ever see, hear, or think about Kadja again." Kerra cast her a weirded out look. "Jeez, I think you're a bit crazier than me…"

"Always was! But you know you'd freak out if… if he were real! You always play it cool until you see some person you obsess over!"

"Uh, do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do no- there it is again!"

….

The two girls stopped in their tracks, listening. Sure enough, a rustling was heard in the trees, off two the right. The friends cast uneasy glances at one another. "Let's, uh, let's check it out." Kerra said, walking slowly over to where the noise was coming from. Kia's eyes widened. "Kerra, what if it's a bear!" Kerra snorted, unable to help herself. "A bear, come on, it's not a-!" Suddenly something was on top of Kerra, a long sword drawn over her throat. Kia stared, horrified, her mouth agape and unable to move. "_Raaape_! Oh freak, someone _help_ _me_! Uh… FIRE! Help! KIA!"

Kia grabbed the nearest branch and snapped it off the dead tree, running full tilt at the man on top of her friend. She swung it at him, catching him upside the head. He winced, turning his head to look at her angrily. "I'm not raping her!" He got stepped aside so Kia could help Kerra up. The two glared at the guy, whose sword was still unsheathed. "Who the _hell_ are you, and what are you doing on my family's property?" The guy blinked, but chose to ignore Kia's question. "How do you know my name! I've never seen you before! Are you an ally of Cloud's?"

Kerra and Kia turned to look confusedly at each other. "And ally of… _Cloud's_? As in Cloud _Strife_? Are you pretending to be _Kadaj_?" Kia giggled. "He does _really_ look like him, K, don't ya think? Hey dude, that's a great cosplay costume you got goin' on!" The guy blinked again, utterly confused. "A _what_? Who the-? Huh?"

"So. Who are you, _really_?"

"Who are _you_ two?"

Kia glanced at Kerra and the two giggled. "Well, My name's I'msofaking."

"And I'm known as Weetoddtidd."

"But everyone always gets our names messed up 'cause they say them too slow, you gotta say em' fast!"

The Kadaj imposter looked even more confused. "Sofaking-?"

"Uh, it's _I'm_sofaking!"

"Oh… so I'msofaking," He pointed to Kerra, "Weetoddted?"

"All together now," Prodded Kerra

"I'msofakingweetoddtidd."

The two girls sniggered. Kia grinned, "Well, if you say so then…"

Kerra smirked, "Congrats." Suddenly the two burst out laughing, holding their sides and sinking to their knees. "Oh my God, I can't believe you fell for that one!"

….

Kadaj felt rage surge through him. Didn't these girls know that he was a deadly fighter, who could kill the both of them in a second? However, he remained calm. Waiting until they were done laughing (which was a while), he sheathed his sword. "Alright you two, what do I have to do two prove that I _am_ Kadaj?" The two girls blinked. "Uh, ok, are you still on that?" Kadaj glared menacingly at the red haired girl and re-drew his kantana. Summoning his limit break, Kadaj aimed for the nearest target: a tall, thickly growing tree. In a flash he'd cut it down, and it slowly began to fall, collapsing just behind the two girls. "And if that isn't proof enough… then how about the fact that I just came through that portal."

….

"_UH_… um… **omg**…"

"We…we missed that, kind of, yeah… missed the portal definantly…"

Kia and Kerra stared open mouthed at one another, both thinking the same thing. _Ok, either this guy is psycho or it's _really_ Kadaj… and considering he looks _exactly_ like him and is really confused... _and_ he fell for our joke, which rarely anyone ever does… IT'S HIM! _Kadaj shuffled, uneasy by the sudden silence.

….

Kia was the first to run. She raced over and threw her arms around Kadaj, a fangirl squeal ripping from her mouth. Kerra followed suit quickly. "Waah! This is CRAZY! KERRA! Do you have your _camera_?"

"Omgomgomgomgom- yeah! Hold on!"

"Can't…bre…athe…"

Kia release Kadaj sheepishly while Kerra fumbled with her camera. "Shit, outta batteris _again_! What_ev_', sorry Kia." Kia shrugged. "It's cool."

Suddenly a car appeared, Kia's brother driving. He pulled over to the side of the road, letting someone hop out, before waving to them and heading up to the house. "Meg, MEG! Look who it is!" Meg, known as the third musketeer to the threesome group of friends, waved a walked over, her long black hair swishing. "Hey. Um, Kia, who is this?"

"I'm Kadaj."

Megan squinted up at him. "Kadjee?"

"No, Kadaj."

"Kajda."

"_No_, Ka-daj."

"Oh, so Ka…ka…"

Kadaj lost it. "KADAJ!"

Meg's eyes widened. "Oooh…"

Kia nodded encouragingly.

"So, Kodak, right?"

Kadaj groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. Kerra squinted at her friend. "Where'd you get _Kodak_ from?"

"Where'd you get your face from?"

"My mom?"

"_Exactly_."

"Wha- MOTHER! How could you! You- _you_ monster!"

Kadaj picked his head up. "Mother? Mother! Where'd I put her?"

Rushing over to where he'd hidden before, Kadaj found the container he'd dropped. Sighing in relief, he picked it up and returned to the three girls. All three of them were looking at him as if he were crazy. Kerra leaned over and whispered in Kia's ear. "Holly shit, I just saw Kadaj have a "Mother" spaz attack- in the flesh!" Kia giggled.

"So you're Kia, Kerra, and… Meg?" The girls clapped sarcastically.

"Way to be really late about it."

"Yeah, took you forever to figure our names out."

Kadaj smirked. "You didn't exactly get my name the first time Meg. Or the second… or the third… or the-"

"Ok, I get it!"

Kia glanced at her watch. "Um, we should probably go back to the house, I think this little catastrophe calls for a change in plans." They all looked at him, "Will you be coming back with us?"

Kadaj had a feeling they'd grab him and force him to back with them even if he refused, so he nodded. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty, though. Mother was waiting. But still, she'd been waiting for a while, so it wouldn't hurt that much if she waited some more. Besides, he didn't know how to get back, and, to be honest… Kia was _seriously_ hot. Delighted, the girls started walking, Kerra and Meg to his left, Kia to his right. _How old could she be_? He wondered. She looked about sixteen, maybe seventeen at the most. Kadaj found himself surprised. He'd never really thought much about girls, except when he and his brothers had some free time. Then they'd watch the girls in the town they were currently occupying go past from afar. Kadaj glanced over at Kia, accidentally catching her eye. _Smooth_. She blushed, he tried not to. "So, Kajjy, how old are you?" Kadaj blinked. "Huh?" _Kajjy_?

Kerra leaned over to look at him. "How old are you? I mean, I've always thought you were nineteen."

"Oh, um, seventeen." _Ok, what did she mean by, "I've always thought"_?

"Cool, I'm eighteen, Meg's seventeen, and Kia's fifteen... But it's going to be someone's birthday soon!"

Kia glared at her friend. "Shut _up_!"

"When were you born?"

Everyone seemed startled by the sudden question. Kadaj shrugged shyly, he wasn't used to hanging out with girls… or hanging out period. He didn't really find his social skills to good when it came to other people. "The twentieth of October!"  
"Eleven days till Halloween!"

"Um, what's Halloween?"

All three girls just started at him. "You've _got _to be kidding me!"

"How do the kids survive in your world?"

Meg's eyebrows rose. "His _world_?"

"Long story, tell ya later."

Kadaj shrugged again. "Well, most of the kids are dying right now. Because of-"

"-Geostigma."

Kadaj turned his head, surprised. "How'd you know?"

Kia giggled. "I know things Kajjy, I just know things." Seeing that he was taking her seriously, Kia elbowed him. "God, I'm just kidding, lighten up! You know, you don't have to be Mr. Serious when your hangin' with us. We are SO not gonna attack you or anything like that."

"Yeah, we like you."

Kadaj couldn't help but smile. They actually liked him? Only his brothers had really liked him in his own world. Everyone else had been out to destroy him and his plans. Kadaj felt himself starting to warm to the girls. "Oh. Thanks… I-I like you guys too." He thought he saw them all blush, but when he looked they all ducked their heads or pretended to be examining something. Suddenly, Kia's house came into few. It was large and elaborate; a total mansion. Kadaj felt his face give way to his surprise. The girls giggled. "Knew you'd like it. Come on guys, we've got a lot to do today!" Kia started to run towards the house, blond hair streaming from under her baby blue cap. The others followed, leaving Kadaj to stand alone. "Come on Kajjy, you're so _late_ all the time!" Kadaj rolled his eyes and took off after them, reaching them within a few strides.

….

**Yay! I finally finished! I started at 7 and have been typing since! Ugh, my shoulder has such a pain in it! So I just got this idea yesterday, and I ****could totally see me and a few of m friends doing this. Plus, I just completely love Kadaj, so… If you have any ideas of what their first adventure should be, feel free to email/msg me about it, I'm open to all ideas, people! So I hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to review for a cookie (it's just a little click and some typing! Haha, **_**then**_** u get a cookie! =p)! Peace!**

**~Marxno**

**Kadaj – So, does this mean you're going to bed now?  
**

**Marxno – How- How'd YOU get in?**

**Kadaj – It's not that hard! You leave all your doors unlocked, and your cats aren't much of a security system…**

**Marxno – That's my mom's fault! And don't you go dissin' my cats!**

**Kadaj – Whatever, just hurry up and go to bed so Yazoo and I can eat the rest of that cake- er, I mean, clean the house!**

**Marxno – You **_**pansy**_**.**

**Kadaj – Hehe… *runs away***

**Yazoo – Can I still have cake?**

**Marxno - *Bangs head on table and points to fridge***

**Yazoo- **_**Yes**_**!**


	2. Splash Prank!

**_A Splash of Pranks_**

The inside of Kia's house was gigantic, like a church cathedral. Kadaj stumbled to a stop and looked around him, astonished. He hadn't known that a house could be so _huge_. Doors and entryways led off to different rooms, while at the far end of the great room two staircases rose up to meet the second floor landing. A large, double door could be seen from between the stairs on the lower floor. Kadaj winced as the front door slammed behind him and Kia raced in. She sped across the hall and leapt up the stairs, taking them two at a time. From behind Kadaj came Meg and Kerra, on either side of him. They took off after their friend, taking to the stairs and turning right once they'd reached the top. Together, the two friends disappeared down an unseen hallway.

Shuffling his feet a little, Kadaj looked around, unsure of what to do. _Uh... ok, so say I followed them up the stairs and I couldn't find them from there, I would be so lost… _He was just almost halfway across the hall when suddenly a blast of music made him jump. From up above him, speakers that were built into the ceiling started to play an unfamiliar song. There were no words, just music…

"Axel! Give me that game!" Kadaj looked up to see a giant Doberman leap down the stairs, a small, slim box clamped tightly between his teeth; Kia, Kerra, and Meg were racing close behind. Drawing his kantana, Kadaj ran towards the beast, aiming for his throat.

"Uh, _STOP_! That's my do-"

Axel leaped with a single bound around Kadaj and raced off through an open archway, into another room. The music that had been playing earlier now had words.

**(When Two Are One – _Atreyu_)**

_**BANG!  
Explosions in my head that just won't quit,  
A train has crashed into the wall around my heart and left the old me dead,  
Obliterated.**_

_**STOP!  
My breathing in the night when you're not there,  
The silence ringing through my ears and all I want to do is hear your voice,  
But you're not there.**_

"Come on guys! That game's my brothers, and if Ax even _ruins_ the case... we're so dead!" Kia took off after her dog, flying with surprising speed into the room where he'd disappeared; Kerra and Meg were hot on her tail. "Whatta you mean _we_?" Kadaj heard Kerra grumble as the three streaked past him. Kadaj had to admit, Kia was hot when she was upset. He took off after the three friends, trailing behind them as they weaved quickly around the many pieces of furniture.

_**Drawn Together,  
Pain is rushed through,  
Sleight of hand,  
We, we won't go up in smoke,  
Fates colliding,  
Love undying.**_

"What exactly does this dog have again?" he shouted ahead to where Kia and her friends were rapidly dogging objects. They'd passed through two rooms already; one looking like it was just a sitting room, the other resembling a billiard room. "My brother's Final Fantasy game, it's his favorite. He let me borrow it and if I don't get it back to him exactly how it was- Look! He went that way!"

_**Like the rising tide,  
Beating hearts grow but never die,  
To simplify,  
I'll stand by your side,  
Close my eyes,  
Hope will never die.**_

_**Like the rising tide,  
Beating hearts grow but never die,  
To simplify,  
I'll stand by your side,  
Close my eyes,  
Hope will never die.**_

Kadaj whirled around to see Axel racing through another door, game held tightly in his mouth. With a single jump Kadaj landed in front of the dog and made to grab it… but was knocked to the side by Kia, who hadn't been watching where she was going. Together the two of them fell, Kadaj hitting the ground first, Kia falling on top of him.

_**GO!  
And take away the pain of being me,  
Soothe my soul caress my heart and,  
end my fear all my bad memories,  
Eradicated.**_

The two stared at each other, the music distant to both of them as their thoughts swirled.

'_He's kinda _really_ cute.'_

'_She's… even prettier up close.'_

'_His eyes… hm…'_

'_Shit, am I blushing?'_

'_Shit, am I blushing?'_

_**PAIN!  
Like gunshots heard against a silent night,  
My love is louder than these words,  
They're stronger than the rest, unstoppable,  
Unstoppable.**_

They barely noticed the yells of Meg and Kerra as the two raced past, outside now, the dog a few feet in front of them. Instead, Kia blushed hard and rolled off of Kadaj's chest. Kadaj sat up a little, afraid of her seeing his red face, and almost jumped when a hand was produced in front of him. He looked up to see Kia, still a little red, yet her hair hid it well, holding her slender hand out to him. Kadaj let her help him up.

_**Drawn together,  
Pain is rushed through,  
Slight of hand,  
We, we won't go up in smoke (up in smoke),  
Fates colliding,  
Love undying.**_

"Come on, he's headed to the poolhouse!"

"Poolhouse- You have a _pool_?"

_**Like the rising tide,  
Beating hearts grow but never die,  
To simplify,  
I'll stand by your side,  
Close my eyes,  
Hope will never die.(never die)**_

Kadaj let Kai drag him through the house, concentrating only on not tripping and the fact that she was holding his hand. Together the two burst out of a side door and across the vast lawn, making for a building that was half hidden amongst the trees. The song continued outside, speakers set up at various locations in the many trees assured that.

_**Like the rising tide,  
Beating hearts grow but never die,  
To simplify,  
I'll stand by your side,  
Close my eyes,  
Hope will never die.(never die)**_

Kia looked back at him and smiled before letting go of his hand and dogging into the trees.

_**Will never die (never die)**_

Kadaj kept pace with her, jumping easily through the woods. A large, brick building loomed up ahead, the door already flung open. Spotting Kia, he slowed down so that she ran in a little bit ahead of him. _She actually held my hand- well that was a first! _Wow_, that's sad_..._ Too bad the youngest is the first with the ladies; wait till I tell Loz and Yazoo about this! _Entering the poolhouse, Kadaj stopped to take in the scene around him. Kerra and Meg were on either side of the pool, shouting at Axel, who was climbing the sloping stairs to a complex diving structure. Kia raced after her dog, nearly catching him on the stairway. The dog made for the only thing it saw: a diving board. Padding quickly out onto it, he turned around to face Kia.

"Of course he'd go for the highest one." Meg muttered; Kadaj couldn't help snickering.

"Whoa, boy, that's a long way down, and you don't _like_ water." Kia held her hands up, as if showing she was hiding nothing, and started to edge slowly out onto the board.

_**DIE**_

_**Drawn together,  
Pain is rushed through,  
Slight of hand,  
We, we won't go up in smoke,  
Fates colliding,  
Love undying.**_

The music was in the poolhouse as well_. It's everywhere; you can't get away from it_! Kadaj ran up to Meg, who was staring at Axel annoyedly. "Will he really jump? That's a long way to the pool."

"I don't think s- YES!"

Suddenly Axel slipped, lost his balance, and fell off the diving board, wailing as he went. Kerra gasped loudly as the Doberman began to fall towards the water. He hit it with a smack that made even Kadaj cringe. He looked up and waved for Kia to come down, and she disappeared from view. Suddenly, she raced across the diving board, took a bounding leap, and jumped.

_**Like the Rising tide,  
Beating hearts grow but never die,(never die)  
To Simplify,  
I'll stand by your side,  
Close my eyes,  
Hope will never die.**_

She flipped three times in the air and then dove straight down, zipping through the surface within the blink of an eye. Resurfacing, Kia swam rapidly over to her dog, who still held the game in his mouth and was floundering helplessly, and grabbed his collar. Immediately the Doberman snapped out of his perilous state and swam to the shallow end, where he got out and shook himself thoroughly, then dropped the game on the ground and trotted off.

_**Like the Rising tide,  
Beating hearts grow but never die,  
To Simplify,  
I'll stand by your side,  
Close my eyes,  
Hope will never die.(never die)**_

_**We'll never die(never die)**_

_**DIE**_

Kadaj blinked a few times, had he really just seen her do that dive? He'd seen a few girls in the past move like that, but they'd all been skilled fighters… Looking around for Meg and Kerra, he spotted them on a lower platform. Together they counted to three and jumped at the same time, flipping backwards twice before diving into the pool. The two camp up laughing hysterically and splashing each other. Kadaj walked over to meet them at the pool steps.

….

Kia pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked herself up and down; her clothes were soaked! Behind her, she heard Kerra and Meg splashing up to the steps. "Whew, well that was fun."

"Yeah, so much for all that training your dad wasted on Axel."

Kia frowned. "Hey! It wasn't a waste, it was-"

"-A WASTE!"

Kadaj came up behind Kerra and Meg, staring intently at Kia, his head cocked to the side. "So how'd you three learn how to do that?"

"Wee_OW_!" Meg jumped back- Kadaj having surprised her- and accidentally knocked Kerra into Kadaj. Grabbing Kerra's hand, Meg steadied her friend.

_Splash_

"Whoops…"

Kadaj resurfaced and shook his hair out of his face, glaring at Meg. Behind her, Kia was trying desperately to smother her laughter.

"Uh… sorry?"

"What, you couldn't have saved me instead?"

"Ah, well, no. You see… she's my _homedog_, and you… well, you're not even home _or_ a dog yet, so…"

Meg blinked confusedly at the silence that followed this. Kerra and Kia caught each other's eyes and raised their eyebrows. Kadaj pulled himself out of the water, dripping. "But she was already wet!"

"And now you are too! So we didn't have to push you in after all! Er…"

"MEG!"

Kadaj turned to glare at Kia and Kerra, who were casting Meg evil glares. "You were going to _what_?"

Kia began to make her way to the exit, her feet squishing against the ground; her friends followed her. "Oh nothing, nothing; sheesh, she's just kidding…" Suddenly all three of the girls whirled around and pushed Kadaj, who flew back into the pool with a giant splash. This time Kia couldn't contain her giggles, and cracked up, pointing at Kadaj and he resurfaced. "Now _that_ was funny!"

"I'll give you guys ten seconds to run. Ten… Nine… Eight…"

"Er we're _girls_…"

"_Seven_… Six…"

Kerra slipped up next to her friend, her eyes nervously watching Kadaj. "Uh Kia? I think we should run now."  
"What a _great_ idea!"

"Five… Four…Thre-"

"_GO_!"

Kerra and Kia sprang forward, speeding as fast as their slippery shoes would allow them out of the poolhouse. Suddenly, Meg cut through them, racing like a cheetah back to the house. "_Hell_, you better BOOK it!"

"Wha-?"

Suddenly Kadaj jumped in front of Kerra and Kia. The two gasped and slowed, at the last second diving opposite directions into the brush. Kia went left, landing in a tangle of dead branches, which all snapped under her weight. "Well _great_!"

Kia rolled over and sat up, her wet clothes sticking to her unpleasantly. She didn't notice the figure hiding in wait behind a tree. Kia got onto her feet and stared around her; the woods were still. She'd once read that when the forest is absolutely silent and still, there is danger around. She began to walk slowly, looking around herself in every direction, unsure where Kadaj was. Suddenly, as she passed a giant oak tree, something shot out and grabbed her by the back collar of her soaked shirt, pulling her down closer to the ground. A cold sword was drawn across her throat, making Kia catch her breath. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was trying desperately not to erupt into full panic mode. She looked up to find Kadaj standing over her.

"Haha, got you!" Releasing Kia's shirt, Kadaj wrapped his arm around Kia's waist and pulled her up into a standing position, sheathing his kantana. Kia steadied her shaking self against a nearby tree and looked at him uncertainly; angrily. "What the _hell_?"

"What?"

Kia rolled her eyes, annoyedly jerking her shirt back into place. "What do you mean _what_? You scared the hell outta me!"  
"Really? I don't see anything hellish around here." Kia growled and took a step forward, dead leaves crunching under her foot. Kadaj's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Come on Kia, you three pushed me in the pool, so it's only fair that I scared you back!"

"I'm gonna bitchslap you _so_ hard-"

"Uh… mercy?"

Kia stopped and glared at Kadaj playfully. "What are your terms?"

"You don't hurt me… and I'll help you play the best prank you've ever pulled on Kerra and Meg."

"I'm listening."

"Are you sure? You might wanna turn your hearing aid up a bit for this one."

Kia growled again and raised her hand menacingly.

"Okay, sorry! No sense of humor, jeez! So, what you need to do is…"

….

"Kia? KIA?" Kerra was panicking. She had lost her friend back when they'd been running from Kadaj, and hadn't seen her since then. She looked out of the living room window nervously, searching for any sign of movement. A little flash of grey caught her eye almost immediately; Kerra could have sworn she'd seen a bit of blond hair.

"Meg! Come here!"

Meg popped her head in the room, her black hair hanging down to her waist. "What? Did you find her?"  
"No, but… I think I just saw her outside."

Meg walked into the room and came to stand next to her friend, peering out the window as she spoke. "This is bad, Kerra. I know he's you guys's favorite character, but you don't know him that well, even if you did watch… er…"

"Advent Children."

"…right, Advent Children, didn't you watch that like twenty times?"

"Twenty one."

"Oh…"

Kerra slowly unlocked the backdoor and inched herself out, nervously looking around her. Meg followed her shoulders tense. Together the two of them walked a few steps out onto the patio and stopped. The surrounding woods were quite, deathly quite. _Kadaj… he could be anywhere_. Kerra swallowed and shivered as a cold breeze whipped past them. Suddenly, she spotted a mass of blonde hair from behind a large bush. "Meg! Over there!"

Reaching the bush, Kerra abruptly pushed the branches aside; Meg held back timidly.

"Oh my… MEG!"

Coming forward, Meg gasped and fell to her knees. Before them was Kia, blood running from her throat. The ground around her was red with blood. Kia's arm stuck out a strange angle. Kerra stood up, rage boiling within her, and looked around them. "Kerra…"

"Meg, she's dead, he killed her. HE KILLED HER."

Kerra took a step back and began to pace, her anger and disbelieve growing. "Well now I'm gonna kill him… SHOW YOURSELF!" Her scream echoed through the woods. Far above, a blackbird broke loose from the trees and rose into the sky, cawing. All was silent, all was still.

"I-I can't be-lieve she's de-de…" Meg wiped a tear from her eye and turned away from her friend, glancing up at Kerra, who was facing her. She screamed. From behind Kerra, Kadaj had leapt down from a tree branch, his sword unsheathed. He poked Kerra lightly in the back with it, causing her to whirl around.

"Hey Kerra!"

"You… You just killed my best friend, and now your _greeting_ me, WITH A FRIENDLY TONE?"

"Uh, yup!"

"Wha- I'll kill you, I'll KILL you!"

Kerra ran at Kadaj, not even thinking about his sword. She raised her arm and swung a punch at him… but he was already gone.

"Ahem, behind you?"

Whirling around, Kerra growled and ran again at him, this time aiming with a kick… he was gone again.

"Missed."

She ran at him again.

"Missed."

She ran at him again.

"_Still_ missed!"

She ran at him again.

"This is getting _boring_!"

She ran at him again,

"Do I _need_ to repeat myself? YOU. _MISSED_."

Kerra didn't care, she'd run until she finally caught him. Turning to face Kadaj again, she ran, cocked her fist back, and smashed it into his stomach. _I actually hit him- DAMN THAT HURT!_Kerra stumbled back, shaking her hand out. Kadaj staggered back and step and straightened up, smiling.  
"_That_ felt great!"

Kerra gasped in astonishment. _It didn't even hurt him_! A leaf, still hanging on even though all the others were far below on the ground, dead, suddenly broke off of the tree to which it clung to and floated down. It landed softly on Kadaj's shoulder before sliding down to come to a rest on the ground.

"_Agh_!" Clutching his shoulder where the leaf had hit, Kadaj stumbled forward and collapsed on the ground.

"Um…"

Kerra walked forward a pace and tapped her shoe against him. He didn't budge. Had a leaf _really _just killed Kadaj? Meg looked up, her face full of tears, and gasped. "You killed him?"

"Haven't you been watching? A leaf killed him!"  
"A… what?"

"A leaf… I think…"

From behind Meg, unnoticed to both of them, Kia had soundlessly stood up and was leaning over her friend.

"BOOGABOOGABOO!"

"_AAAAAAH_!"

"**_SHIT_**!"

Meg, without even glancing over her shoulder, did a tuck-and-roll away from where Kia stood. Kerra stood, openmouthed, unable to move. Suddenly, A finger tapped against her left shoulder, but when she turned around, there was no one there. Kerra jumped high into the air when she turned back around to find Kadaj on her right. He was grinning, so was Kia.

"Wha- what the hel- _HUH_?"

"Haha! We got you two so good!"

"Yeah, that was totally sad."

Kerra looked from Kia, whose neck was still covered in blood, to Kadaj, who had a few leaves caught in his silver hair.

"But-but he killed you! Look, blood!" She pointed stupidly to Kia's neck, then to the ground where the blood was the thickest. Kia snorted. "Uh, it's called fake, hun. We did that stupid corn syrup and food dye thing… and we added cocoa. Look, its edible!" Kia scooped a bit of the fake blood off of her neck with her finger and popped it into her mouth. Kadaj started to laugh, causing Kerra to turn on him.

"That _wasn't_ funny!"

"Uh, yeah, it really was! I mean, dying from a _leaf_? Come _on_!"

Kerra's eyes narrowed and she rolled up her still wet sleeves. "Oh, I'm comin' alright! You two better run like _hell_, 'cause-!"

"Uh, guys? Where's Meg?"

Kerra glanced around to look at where she'd last seen Meg."She's right over there- oh."

Meg had collapsed into a heap on the ground, her head covered by her arms. Kia walked over cautiously and tapped her friend.

"I think she might have fainted, guys."

"Oh… oops."

Kerra snorted and nudged Kadaj. "She's gonna flip shit when she wakes up! You two really scared her, and you know how she gets when she's trying to regain her dignity…"

"Uh, no, I don't."

Kerra nodded matter-o-factly. "And you don't want to."

"Can we please focus on getting her into the house?"

Kerra nodded and took a step closer to Kia and Meg. "Uh, we're not gonna be able to lift her, are we?"

Kia shook her head, "Not really well… Hey _Kaaadaj_?"

"Yeah?"

"We need your assistance."

"Pwease!"

"Uh sure, what do you need?"  
"Can you carry her for us?"

Kadaj smirked. "Oh, a little weak, are we?"  
"No! … Yes! … Just carry her!"

"Ha, kay."

….

"So, where's he gonna stay?" Kerra whispered into Kia's ear, the two of them sitting on Kia's bed. Meg was layed on the other side of the king bed while Kadaj gazed at Kia's many pictures and trinkets that lay around her room.

"I don't know, I guess here?"

"Yeah, but _where_ here? You're parents-

"-Are both away in Russia, so we'll be fine!"

"But what about your brother?"

Kia rolled her eyes.

"Arri? What's he gonna do? Mom and dad aren't coming back from their tour for another two weeks, or unless something bad happens."

"Well what if he claims something bad has happened!"

"He wouldn't, he's not that stupid. I'm the clever one, remember?"

"Oh, _do_ I!"

Kadaj turned around, a picture in his hands. "Your brother... was he that guy who dropped Meg off?"

"Who else?"

"How old is he?"

"Almost eighteen. He's a videogame dork, likes to spend most of his time downstairs on the PS3."

"And a PS3 is a…?"

"Uh, well it's a… kind of like… Here, I'll show you."

Kia leapt off the bed and grabbed Kadaj's hand, leading him out of her room and off down the hall, to the left. Kerra sighed and glanced at Meg, unsure if she should leave her…

"Bye."

Hopping off the bed, she hurried to catch up with her friends.

….

**Yay, I'm done *Does a dance and eats a cookie*! This chapter took me two weeks, with basketball and everything going on, it ws really hectic! I guess it was a good thing that it snowed all day yesterday, 'cause now I'm trapped in the house for the whole day with nothing to do but write, hehe XD. I hope you guys liked this one, I was giggling several times while writing it. The part in the beginning when they're all trying to get Axel and the game while the music is playing came to me while I was listening to that song (go figure!). It helps if you actually know the song, though; it's pretty cool. But anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to comment or msg me with suggestions, I love em' all! Kay, peace!**

**~MarXno =p**

**Kia - Idiot! You forgot to add the thing!**

**Me - What thing?**

**Kia - The thing- Kadaj!**

**Kadaj - Ahem, she doesn't own me, that's Kadaj, or Loz or Yazoo. Er... uh... And all that other stuff I can't remember!**

**Kia - *Sigh* We _did_ rehearse it...**

**Me - *Bangs head on table* Retard...**

**Kadaj - Uh, Kia? Can I have a cookie now?**

**Kia - Whatever. _That was such a fail_.**

**Kadaj: *Grabs cookie and goes to eat it***

**Cloud - Kadaj, look! A squiirel!**

**Kadaj - Where?**

**Cloud - *Runs up and swips cookie***

**Kadaj - What the hell? There's no squirell... *Spots Cloud with his cookie*. Hey Emoboy, gimme back my cookie! I worked hard for that!**

**Kia - No you _didn't_!**

**Cloud - Loser.**

***Cloud and Kadaj draw swords. Epic battle follows***

**Me - Ya think we should tell them there's a whole _plate_ full of cookies here?**

**Kia - Nah.**

***Both munch cookies and watch battle***

**Me - These are good! OOh... that HAD to hurt!**

**Kia - Need a bandage Kadaj?**

**Kadaj - Not yet!**

**Cloud - Arggh!**

**Me - *Looks at first aid kit in Kia's lap* Keep that handy.**

**Kia - Yeah...**


	3. Another Brother

One More Brother

Kia yanked Kadaj down the hall, pulling him through different rooms. They descended a spiral staircase that was located in a vast, all white living room. Below, Kia stopped in a lower hallway, lined with a number of doors, and went to one that was much thicker than any of the others. Kia slipped inside, leaving Kadaj to stand in the hall to wait. Seconds later she returned. By this time, Kerra had joined them, out of breath.

Kia nodded at the door. "The coast is clear."

"Oh _yay_… Now can you two explain to me why you both ran off like the hounds of hell were upon you?"

Kia rolled her eyes at Kerra, who was slumped against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Now that she had time to think, she was breathing hard, too.

"We ran so fast 'cause I didn't want to run into Arri on the way down here."

Kadaj frowned. "Is that why you nearly ripped my arm off?"

"Uh, yeah!"  
"Alright then… so why'd you check in there?"

Kadaj glanced at the heavy door.

"'Cause, Arri's always in there- Hey! How come you're not even breathing hard?!"

Kadaj grinned. "Aw, is someone a little weak?"

Kia drew up to her tallest (which, _really_, wasn't that tall) and stepped closer to him; although she was shorter than him, she was very menacing.

"We'll see who'll be weak if you say _that_ again."

Turning, Kia marched into the room, the door snapping shut behind her. Under his breath, Kadaj mumbled "_That_ again," before following her in. Kerra snorted. "Those two are just two frootloops shy of a bowl."

Kia was already hooking up the PS3 when Kadaj and Kerra walked in. The game room was large, though much longer than it was wide. It was equipped with five different TV's that extended along the wall. Kia had gone to the closest one to the door, her cheeks still red from Kadaj's comment.

Kerra flopped down on the couch that stood in front of the flat screen and immediately shut her eyes.

"Is it night time yet?"

"No, it's like one in the afternoon."

Kerra sat up, her hair a mess from the pillows.

"You're kidding me right? _Ugh_, today's been the longest freaking day ever! What, did the world stop spinning or something?!"

"If you think about it, retard, it's probably because I woke you up so early… for you, that is…. so we could get those games."

"Oh, so it's your fault!"

"Wha-? No! It's not- Normal people don't get up after twelve- Yes, it's Kadaj's fault completely."

Kadaj jumped on hearing his name. He'd sat down on what little couch space Kerra had left for him.

"What's my fault?"  
"Everything, dude."

Kia laughed and walked over to plop down on Kerra's legs, a wireless controller in her hands.

"Ow!" Kerra grimaced, flinging a pillow at Kia.

"Get off you prune!"

"You… what?!"

Kia ducked, the pillow whizzing over her head and smacking Kadaj directly in the face. Both girls froze and peered over to find him glaring at them. Kerra pointed at Kia, who pointed at Kadaj. He blinked, confused.

"What's wrong Kadaj?"

"Are you saying that I hit myself with a pillow?"

"It's… possible…"

Kia leapt up suddenly, the PS3 had come to life.

"Ok, K-dog-"

"-K-dog-?"

"-Do NOT question thy name! Anywho, this is a PS3; a Playstation three."

Kia flipped through the screens, describing what a PS3 was for.

"Games; you put one in here, and then play it."

Kia opened the empty disk holder.

"M'kay, any questions?"

Kadaj raised his hand. "Is that it?"

Kia frowned. "What do you _mean_ "is that it"? I showed you everything!"

"Except for an actual game."

"Oh… ok… um…"

Kia froze, she'd seen, out of the corner of her eye, Crisis Core lying next to the PS3. Her brother never put anything away! She wasn't too sure how Kadaj would take it if he saw his old enemy in a game, so she tried to steer his eyes away from it… with Zack and his freaking huge sword that resembled Clouds' so much on the cover… shit….

"Uh… ok, which one to you want to play from over _there_." Kia pointed to the stack of games opposite from the Final Fantasy game.

"Why over there?"

"Because."

Because…?

"Because because!"

"Okay… what is _that_?!"

Kia grimaced; Kadaj was looking right at the game.

"Um, what is what?"

"You're looking right at it."

Kia followed his gaze and picked up the game that was lying right next to Crisis Core.

"No way. Never. This isn't even for PS3, it's for Xbox."

Kia put down Dead or Alive: Beach Volleyball and glanced over to find Kadaj still looking in the direction of the game.

"What about that one?"

Kia found his gaze trained on the newest game that her dad had gotten for her: SingStar.

"What about it?" She asked, picking up the game.

"Play it for me; just for a second."

Walking over, Kia popped the game into the console for a second, and then took it out.

"M'kay, there's your second, now what?"

Kerra threw another pillow at Kia, and this time it connected with the side of her head.

"Come one, sing one song for him you nit!"

Kia sighed and popped the game back in.  
"Fine, but only one song."

The screen popped on, and Kia clicked Freeplay Mode. Walking over to Kadaj, she tossed the controller to him.

"Pick a song- I showed you how to work the controller, right?"

Kadaj nodded and began flipping through the songs while Kia plugged in the mic.

"How about this one?"

"Surprise me."

Kadaj picked a song, and Kia moved over to sit by the PS3 with the mic. Kerra was smirking from her place on the couch. Kadaj noticed this.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling. Whataya want?"

"Is she… bad?"

"Uh, no."

"She is, isn't she."

"No!"

Suddenly, the song came on. It was Careful by Paramore, one of Kia's favorite bands.

"_I settled down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well  
You would have never known_

I had it all  
But not what I wanted  
Cause hope for me  
Was a place uncharted  
And overgrown

You'd make your way in  
I resist you just like this

You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So, I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More

_More  
More, more_

Open your eyes like I opened mine  
It's only the real world.  
A life you will never know

Shifting your weight  
To throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But, only for so long

You look like I did  
You resist me just like this

You can't tell me to heal  
And, it hurts remembering  
How it felt to shut down

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More

_More  
More, more_"

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So, I'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
More  
More  
More  
More, more…

As the song finished, Kerra leaned over and shut Kadaj's mouth for him, since it had dropped open almost as soon as Kia had started singing. "You were right about her singing." He whispered to Kerra. Kerra frowned.

"If you think she sucks, then your ears are about as useless as a PB & J sandwich to a drowning rabbit."

Kadaj leaned over and hit Kerra lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?!"

"Well, first off, for that ridiculous comment about my ears. And, you said before that she _didn't_ suck."

"Oh…"

"So why is she so good?"

Kerra sat up and made room for Kia, who was putting the PS3 away.

"Her parents are professional singers; hence the gimungo house… and Kia's voice… They're on tour right now in Europe."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Kia plopped down between Kerra and Kadaj.

"So?"

"You were great!"  
'You sucked!"

Kia elbowed Kerra hard, causing her friend to cry out in pain.

"Thanks _Kadaj_, bit I just wanted to know if we could leave now."

Kerra, who'd rolled onto the floor in her "agony", called up to them. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Well, I figured that we still have some daylight to kill-"

"-Kill?! What? Where is it?!"

Kadaj stood up and drew his Kantana, looking around wildly. Kerra smacked her forehead from her place on the ground, while Kia stood up and grabbed Kadaj, pulling him back onto the couch.

"Calm down. It was just a metaphor-"

"-Meteor?!"

Kia slapped Kadaj. "Snap out of it!"

"Gosh K-dog, you're such a ruh-tard!"

"A what?" Kadaj frowned at Kerra.  
"A ruh-tard!"

"What's that?"

Kia groaned. "She means _retard_! She got ruh-tard from this movie The Hangover!"

"No I didn't! And I don't mean retard, either, I mean ruh-tard."

Kadaj looked confused. "But-"

"-OK! Can we please just DROP it?! Kerra, as I was saying, I think we should head over to Gamestop to see if they any… er… Final Fantasy games."

"Oh… okay!"  
Kadaj blinked. "What's Final Fantasy?"

"Er, you'll find out soon enough."

"So do you wanna go now?"  
"Yeah, let's-"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the hall. The three froze.

"Okay," whispered Kerra, slowly slipping herself off of the couch. "That can only be three people."

Kia frowned, "Uh, three?"

"One is Meg, but I highly doubt that she's even a third of the way to being awake. Two is a robber and or hobo, but considering that your dogs would… ew… so that leaves-"

"-Arri!"

Kia leapt off of the couch and sped to the door, pressing her ear to it. She could clearly recognize her brother's footsteps as they drew closer to the door which they hid behind.

_If he sees Kadaj clearly, he'll know right away who he is. Then we'll have a real situation on our hands_…

Kia leapt back from the door. "He's coming."

Grabbing Kadaj's arm, she yanked him off of the couch and led him, followed by Kerra, over to where a little white door stood, partially concealed by a tower of games.

"If he sees you, we're all in trouble."

"Why?"

Kerra followed them to the door. "Kia, Arri already saw Kadaj, remember? When he dropped Meg off."

"Yeah, but he definantly didn't see him clearly enough. You two have to _go_."

Kerra yanked the door open and she and Kadaj slipped into a tiny hallway.  
"Okay, Kerra, you remember how this leads out to the garage, right?"  
Kerra nodded.  
"Go there, start the red mustang in the back of the garage, and wait for me."

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"Leading him off your trail, duh!"

Kia shut the door behind them and turned around to see the doorknob trembling. Grabbing a handful of games, she launched herself across the room, landing on the couch in the nick of time. She resumed the activity of sorting through the games. Arri, Kia's older brother by three years, stepped into the room. He was handsome, with blond hair tousled in a Cloud-like fashion. In fact… he really did look a lot like Cloud, it was weird… Kia barely acknowledged him as she got up off the couch and began to fix the games. Finally, she looked over.

"What?"

"I don't get a 'hi'?"

"No, what do you want?"

Arri sat down on the couch.

"I just wanted to know who that strange kid was that I saw you with today."

Kia frowned. "Kerra isn't strange. She may be a freak, but she isn't str-"

"-That's not who I meant! The one with the silver hair; I saw him when I dropped Meg off."

Kia pretended to be confused. "Wait… the one in the driveway?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… dude, he's the new neighbor!"

"We don't have any new neighbors."

"Well, that's what he said. I was walking down the driveway, and all of a sudden he was there, saying that he was new and hadn't known that this was a driveway." Kia shrugged. "He seemed friendly enough."

"Next time let me talk to him; he was probably just shittin' you about the new neighbor thing. You know people are always trying to get up here, 'cause of mom and dad."

"And our house, too. Our house is pretty beast."

"Right… So what are you doing?"

"Me and Kerra were going to Gamestop."

"Alright, just no taking the car."

"Why not?!"

"Because, you haven't gotten your license yet... even though you're turning seventeen tomorrow... and Kerra sucks ass at driving… but don't tell her I said that."

"But I can drive perfectly. Dad even said so!"

"Nope, walk, ride bikes, hitch hike, but no driving. That goes for Kerra too."

"You can't boss her around! She just as old as you!"

"Ah, but it's our house… and car… and-"

"-OK!" Kia stood up and marched out the way her brother had come in. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she booked it for the garage.

"Man, Arri, calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people."

***

Kerra and Kadaj were waiting for her.

"Well?"

"Let's move, we have about a minute before Arri comes up here to check and see if the car's still here."

"What'd you tell him?"

Kia leapt into the driver's seat of the mustang, grabbing the keys off their hook as she went.

"If we take this car, he'll never know 'cause we never use this one, _and_ its in the back-"

"-Kia!"

Kerra had popped open the garage and climbed into the car, along with Kadaj, who'd slipped soundlessly into the back.

"What?"

"What'd you tell him?"

Kia pulled out of the driveway and closed the garage behind them.  
"We're going to Gamestop, which we are. He bought it."

"And Kadaj?"

"A new neighbor slash stalker."

From the back came Kadaj's voice. "Oh _yippee_ for me."

"Shut up!"

"Do we have money?"  
"Yeah, let's bounce."

The car reached the end of the driveway, and they were gone.

***

Meg woke up suddenly, finding herself lying on Kia's bed. The time read 2:30. What had happened to her again? She sat up slowly and found that her clothes were damp. Oh! She'd jumped into Kia's pool with Kerra, and… Kadaj had killed Kia! But then a leaf had… killed… him? Then Kia was alive again and… and… it was… a joke?

Meg felt rage in her stomach. How dare they pull such a ridiculously evil prank on her! And then, to leave her, in her damp clothes, all alone on Kia's bed?! She wasn't expecting the welcoming committee when she woke up, but a person would have been nice! Meg slipped off the bed and almost instantly spotted a slip of paper on the opposite side. On it was hastily scribbled:

_Meg, _

_Kia, Kadaj, and me (Kerra), have all gone down to the game room (the one below the White Room). If we're not there, than that sucks for you._

_- Kerra =P _

Meg frowned. How could they leave her? She'd been hurt! Well… she'd fainted at least, but still! Crushing the note in her hand, Meg threw it away and picked out a pair of Kia's jeans and a shirt to wear. Going into the bathroom, she undressed and took a hot shower, laying her undergarments out to dry.

Once fully dressed, Meg headed downstairs, hair still wet, to the game room. There was no one in sight. Standing there, she spotted Kia's copy of Advent Children, and lunged for it. She wanted to know who Kadaj was; what was going on. Popping the disk into the player, Meg sat back to watch.

Once the movie started, Meg became more focused. She was very confused, but instantly recognized Kadaj. However, the other two on the bikes were a mystery to her. They all looked similar, so she figured that they were his brothers. As the movie continued, Meg grew to favor Marlene and Yuffie; one was adorable while the other funny… plus, she had a kick ass weapon.

By the time that Cloud was fighting Loz and Yazoo in the forest, Meg had fallen for Yazoo. She couldn't tell what it was about him; maybe since they were so much alike. Meg having enjoyed the fighting scene between Reno and Rude and the two brothers, and then between them and Cloud, nearly had a heart attack when the Turks blew up the tunnel, in an attempt to kill Loz and Yazoo. How could anyone want blow them up?!

The fight against Cloud and Sephiroth excited her, but she was a little bit freaked out by how Kadaj had changed. He struck her as a little creep. Towards the end, when Yazoo shot Cloud, Meg was incredibly entranced by the movie. She felt her heart drop when Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz died, and ceased to pay attention for the rest of the movie. She barely registered Cloud being healed and sat through the credits until the menu screen came back on.

She had so many questions! Yet Meg decided to watch the movie again, mainly to see her favorite characters again, she told herself, but she knew it was really to watch Yazoo. When the movie ended, Meg swept away upstairs to Kia's laptop to Wikki all of the characters in the movie, to try and get a better understanding of the whole thing. She went off to sit on a cushioned window seat which overlooked the driveway.

***

Yazoo leaned forward on his bike, the wind whipping his long silver hair behind him. Loz was trailing him, his bike within a foot of his brothers'. The two had barley made it out of the tunnel explosion, but had sustained injuries. Loz had a burn on the back of his arm, while a shard form the tunnel had sliced Yazoo's chest. Despite the blood that streamed from his wound, Yazoo didn't stop, afraid that he would loose track of Kadaj and Cloud. The twos' bike tracks could clearly be seen, and were fairly easy to follow.

Yazoo pulled into the broken city and looked around, Loz pulling up quickly behind him.

"Where do you think he went?"

Yazoo was silent. He'd suddenly spotted, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of something blue, off to the right. He turned to look at Loz. "He's close, brother."

Yazoo considered what action to take next. If he sent Loz to check out the other half of the city, then their searching would be doubly quick.

"Loz, go left, search that half of the city. I'll go right. If you find anything, call me."

Loz nodded and rode off to the left, while Yazoo sped right. He looked around keenly, not wanting to miss the flash of light again. Suddenly, he saw it while turning a corner. It was indeed blue, and shimmered, standing as tall as he was. Yazoo slowed his bike to a halt and turned it off. For a moment he listened to his surroundings, wondering if Cloud was nearby, before getting off his bike and cautiously walking over to the light. It was apparent that it did not belong, which only made Yazoo more wary. Suddenly, he spotted his brothers bike parked up ahead, closer to the light. Yazoo felt his heart beating a little faster, his brother had definantly been here. Stepping closer, he cocked his head to the side and gazed at the mysterious object. Suddenly, a great force pulled him forward, sucking him into the blue hole.

***

Yazoo appeared on a dirt path, surrounded by trees. Uneasily he looked around him, utterly confused as to how he'd all of a sudden gotten into the middle of a forest. However, Yazoo being Yazoo, he managed to keep his cool, and immediately decided to follow to dirt road, noting that a car had driven along it not to long ago. He went uphill, figuring that whatever he might find was located at the top. Yazoo drew his guns, still unsure how he'd come from the city to a forest.

***

Meg sighed. She'd been at the computer for at least an hour, and her mind was nearly full to bursting with all the information she'd learned. The Final Fantasy world… it was so spread out! You had to know one thing to get the other. She was just closing the laptop when there was a knock on the front door. _Now who could that be? Maybe it's Kia or one of them, or Arri, or… a robber!_

Meg made it to the staircase just in time to see Arri going for the door. Sprinting down the stairs, she slid in front of him, blocking his path.  
"No, Arri! What if it's a robber?!"

Arri sighed. "Meg, has it ever crossed your mind that robbers don't just knock on people's doors?"

Meg faltered; then who could it be?

"I'll get it then."

Spinning around, Meg reached the door before Arri and opened it, only to find a gun being pointed at her.

"SHIT!"

Meg leapt a foot into the air and slammed the door shut, leaning against it and breathing hard.

"I told you it was a freaking robber! What?! What now?! I told you!"

Arri, meanwhile, was starring open mouthed at the door.

"Meg, open the door back up, that was Yazoo!"

"Yahoo! The robbers name is Yahoo?! What is he, a player?"

"Yazoo! From AC! Open the door!"

Meg turned around and reopened the door. This time, however, she focused on the gunman's' face. Sharp features, determined eyes, long silver hair… it was Yazoo. Meg stepped back from the door and felt her mouth drop open. Meanwhile, Arri poked his head around the door, saw the remnant, and stared… and stared…. and… yeah… you get the picture. Meg's mind was working. If Yazoo was here, then there must be some kind of portal, some link from their world and his. She shook her head; would that make the two brothers aliens? There were other worlds out there then? Freakish!

Recovering from her shock, Meg glanced at Yazoo, who was staring at her. Grabbing his arm, she yanked him into the house and up the stairs, managing to get him to the hallway were Kia's room was located before he shook her free. Turning around, Meg raised her eye brows at him.

"Well?"

Yazoo blinked, like he hadn't thought her capable of speech.

"Yes?"

"How the hell did you get here, dude?! I mean, one minute I'm dealing with your brother, and now you? What? did your world get too boring or something?"

Suddenly Yazoo took a step towards Meg and grabbed her arms, holding her tightly. His eyes narrowed, and suddenly he became very mean.

"Where is he?! Tell me!"

Meg, not liking his attitude (and not being one to take crap from anyone), pushed him off of her. Turning, she stormed into Kia's room. Yazoo caught the beginning of her sentence, but failed to hear the end.

"He's up your-"

Following her hesitantly into Kia's room, he found Meg sitting cross legged on the bed, staring out of the window that was located behind the bed. Her long black hair hung damply behind her, slowly drying to its usual, straight self. Unsure of how to handle a girl (especially an angry one), since he'd never really been around them, save talk to one, Yazoo did the only thing that made sense to him. Pointing his gun threateningly at Meg, he waited for her to respond. However, she failed to even budge, and continued to stare out the window.

"I want to know where my brother is. How long has he been in this world? Is he ok?"

Meg ignored Yazoo, and, spinning off of the bed, went over and retrieved one of Kia's notebooks. Grabbing a pen and flipping to a blank page, she began to write, saying the words aloud as she went.

"Dear… diary… Today has sucked ass… I was pranked… _so_ hard… that the prankers are defiantly going… to hell. And… as a bonus… I even fainted! Hellz yeah! Then… my so-called… "friends"… left me all alone! But… by far… the best part of my whole day has gotta be me… heaving to deal… with some idiot threatening to shoot me! I don't know how that's gonna… work, considering… I know…. where his brother is… and if he shot me… he would have no freakin' idea!"

At this Meg looked up to glare at Yazoo, whose gun was still trained on her. She sneered and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bite me, weirdo! No, wait! Shoot me! That might work better. Go ahead, it'll be fun!"

Yazoo didn't budge; he seemed to be deciding something. Eventually, the two ended up having a stare down.

Suddenly, Yazoo blinked. Meg leapt off the bed and threw her pen like a football player would if he'd just scored a touchdown.

"Ha! You blinked! Fail-ure!"

Yazoo had in fact noticed how long Meg's hair was, and how it complimented her face, which was… pretty? He continued to study her until she grew quite. The pair of them looked at each other, noticed what they were doing at the same time, and looked away, embarrassed. Suddenly Yazoo had an idea.

"If you tell me where Kadaj is, then I'll tell you how I got here."

Meg, however, was no idiot on bargaining; she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Fine, but you have to tell me! Otherwise… I might just do something to him…"

Yazoo paused. Having no idea what Meg was actually capable of, he didn't want to take any chances, especially not with his brother.

"Fine."

"Fine! Now… can I see that?"

Yazoo nearly jumped. "See what?"

"Your gun, duh!"

Blinking confusedly, Yazoo held out one of his guns for Meg to see. She eyed it, drawing a finger across the barrel. Yazoo hadn't really expected Meg to be so interested in weapons.

Meg looked up at him suddenly, she had an idea. And idea that would get back at Kia and Kadaj for pranking her, and for them all leaving her behind, wherever they went…

"Alright, I'll tell you where he is."

"Where?!"

"There are these girls, a redhead and a blondie, who've taken your bro prisoner. The blond one is the leader. They left… but if you wait on the dirt road, you'll find them soon enough, they'll definantly come back sooner or later."

Yazoo made to leave, except that Meg grabbed a large strand of his hair, pulling him back.

"_However_!"

"What?!"

"What I need you to do is not hurt them, at all! I mean, scare them all you want, heck, scare the shit out of them, just… don't hurt them."

Yazoo frowned. "No way, I'm doing whatever to get Kadaj."

"Does he like pain? 'Cause I'll-"

"Alright!"

Turning, Yazoo didn't catch Meg sticking her tongue out at him as he left.

***

Kerra sighed, leaning back in her seat. On her lap was a bag full of games. Next to her, Kia wearily steered the car up the driveway. Kadaj, meanwhile, was chattering away in the back, not caring if anyone responded… or listened for that matter…

"There were so many games; it was so awesome!"

Kerra leaned over and whispered in Kia's ear. "Boys, no matter how crazily evil or what world they're from, they're nearly all the same at heart."

Kia grinned and nodded. "Except this one's a kick ass fighter… and maybe he's a bit crazier than most… Can't help but love him…"

Kerra started. "What did you just say?!"

"Uh, nothing?"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, followed quickly by another. Two bullets came whizzing past the windshield, hitting the branches of a nearby tree and snapping them clean off. Everyone froze and silence filled the car. Then, Kia spazzed and pressed the gas hard, the car speeding forward. Kerra was ducking and covering as they sped up the driveway.

"What the hell was-?"  
"-Stop the car!"

Kia slammed on the breaks, causing everyone to fly forward against their seatbelts. Turning around to face Kadaj, Kia freaked.  
"There's a freakin' guy with a GUN-!"

Kadaj unbuckled himself. "He's my brother, the gun shots were his signal."

Kia faltered, watching as Kadaj opened the door and sprang out of the car. Kerra, surprisingly, followed suit.

Looking back at Kia, Kerra paused. "Kia?"

"You're going out there?! You could get shot!"

"Kia, it's his brother, we have to help him!"

"Well if you're not Miss hero-of-the-day! You can go and get yourself killed, but I'm not going to Jesus today!"

Kerra frowned, but shut the car door. Kadaj was calling Yazoo's name. Kerra, registering this, began to call it too. Kia was not able to hear them from the car's interior, and with each passing second grew more hysterical.

After a few minutes, Kerra turned and motioned for Kia to get out and come help. Kia shook her head. Frowning, Kerra pointed to Kadaj, who was staring into the forest with a worried expression. Kia winced; she should have known that Kerra would have tried to manipulate her feelings. The guilt came anyways, and before long Kia had slammed the car door behind her and was walking quickly up the driveway to meet Kadaj. It happened very fast. There was a thump as someone landed, and the sound of a gun being readied to fire. Kia froze, fear clawing at her heart, and slowly turned around.

At least two yards away from her stood Yazoo, guns pointed at her chest and head. Kerra, who'd seen him leap down from where he'd hidden among the tree branches, had made it to Kadaj, and grabbing his arm she started to race back towards Kia. Kadaj, pulled to a stop a few feet from where Kia stood. He had no idea why his brother had hidden from him or why he was about to kill his new friend slash crush… Maybe something had happened back in his world, or when he'd entered the portal. These thoughts made Kadaj think about his new friends. While he could easily dodge the bullets, they most likely couldn't. Turning around, he grabbed Kerra and pulled her behind him.

Kerra was surprised that Kia hadn't recognized who Yazoo was yet. She knew that if she did, she'd explode (literally) into a total fangirl frenzy, and most likely attack him. And of course, that wouldn't be good, considering that Yazoo was holding Kia at gunpoint. So Kerra kept her mouth shut about Yazoo and looked on as he took a step towards Kia. Yazoo looked pissed, and at Kia! But why? Who could have made him so angry?

Kerra leaned over to whisper in Kadaj's ear. "Couldn't you try to reason with him?"

"You obviously don't know Yazoo."

Kia, meanwhile, was freaking out. She nervously stared at the barrel of the gun, and took a step back as the guns came closer towards her. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Kadaj! Give me your sword!"

Kadaj frowned. What use would a sword bring to Kia? Still, he unsheathed his kantana and tossed it to her, At least she had _some_ protection, though knowing Kia she'd probably accidentally kill herself with the sword… oh boy…

Kia caught his sword (surprisingly) and, finding a branch that looked about right, swung and chopped it to the ground. Laying the sword down carefully, she grasped the dismembered branch and faced Yazoo. Kerra started shouting.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you use the SWORD?!"

"Are you kidding?! I'd kill myself with that! At least now I have a chance."

"Paging Captain Moron! He has a gun!"

Kia froze.

"Shit… Anyone have a BB gun?! … Or an airsoft gun?! … Or a Nerf gun?! … Or a rock?!"  
"What are you going to do with a rock?"

Kia faltered. "Uh… throw it at him?"

"Oh yeah, cause that's gonna work!"

Kadaj winced as Kerra repeatedly yelled in his ear.

"Can you _please_ with the yelling?"  
"Sorry K-dog… KIA!"

Kadaj winced and looked up to see Kia aiming a rock she'd found at Yazoo.

"It'll work, watch!"

She tossed the rock as hard as she could. It made it halfway to Yazoo before he shot it clean out of the air.

"_Daaaa_mmn…" Kerra gulped.

Kia's trick had worked, though. While she'd distracted everyone with the rock, she'd run up to Yazoo and slipped behind him without anyone noticing. Now, she put her real plan into action. Slipping one of her feet in front of Yazoo's, she pushed as hard as she could. Surprised, Yazoo was caught off balance. His foot caught on Kia's and he fell to the ground hard. Kia stuck her tongue out at him, and then took off.

"Run… Run… RUN!"

As she whizzed past Kerra, she heard her shouting. "He has a gun, re-re, he can just shoot you!"

Kia turned to look at her friend as she ran past. "Not if we use our Naruto tree jumping skills-!"

Kia smacked head first into a tree and fell back, groaning. Kerra raised her hands in an 'I told you so' kind of way before running out of Kadaj's protection to her friend. "Brilliant, got a better plan, Einstein?"  
"Yeah, can someone get me some ice?"

Kerra nodded and turned around to where Yazoo and Kadaj were both making their way towards her.

"YO! The ninnyhammer over here needs some ice!"

Kia raised her hand.  
"What?"  
"_And_ some noodles?"

"You're a noodle."

"Well thanks!"

As Yazoo came up, Kerra turned around. "Can you get her some ice and noodles dude? Thanks…"

Kadaj, who'd come up to Kia's side, noticed Yazoo's extreme confusion. Taking it as an opportunity, he launched himself at his brother, and together the two tackled each other. Kerra sighed.

"Can we act our age for FIVE SECONDS?!"

Kadaj pulled Yazoo off of the ground, and together they walked to Kerra, still shoving each other.

"I hate men."

Kia raised her hand again.

"What?"  
"Wouldn't they technically be boys? Since K-dog is only sixteen and Yazoo is…"

Suddenly her eyes grew huge, very huge… Leaping up, she turned to face Yazoo and pointed a finger at him.

"You…"

Kerra slapped her hand to her face. "Oh boy…"

"Now that I know who you really are… WAHHHH!"  
Kerra sighed and yelled over Kia's fangirl scream, "You better _run_ dude!"

Kadaj looked from his brother to Kia and dove out of the way, leaving Yazoo at the mercy of Kia, who was barreling towards him.

"Today has been hell."

Turning, he sprinted away from the crazy fangirl. Kerra and Kadaj looked at each other. They both knew they could do something to stop this.

Instead, they sighed and said in unison, "Nah, I'm enjoying this too much."

**Done! It took me near a month to finish this! Sorry, but basketball and finals for school have made me a little tired and busy, so I had to write this in little spurts. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter, guys! I couldn't really leave out Yazoo and longer, hehe. I'm not sure if I should add in Cloud and Loz in the next chapter, I'm still deciding. In other news, I finally bought my own copy of AC (Advent Children =D)! So, review and enjoy! Peace!**

**~MarXno**

**Kia – I never did get that ice you guys.**

**Cloud – Suck it up! **

**Kerra – Dude, she freakin' head banged that tree!**

**Kia – Um, hold on, how'd you get here?**

**Cloud – There are ways… *fades into shadows***

**Kerra - *Coughs* Creep.**

**Tifa – You're tellin' me, I gotta deal with him!**

**Kia –How'd **_**you**_** get here! Next thing you know Reno's gonna just pop up outta nowhere and hit on me!**

**Reno - *Pops up next to Kerra* So, what's **_**your**_** sign?"**

**Kerra - *Frowns* No entry, dude. Look Kia, you were right about everything except for him hitting on you! Which… I can see why he wouldn't…**

**Kia – Why?! What's wrong with me!?!**

**Reno – Hey calm down baby! How about you just whisper those three little words that'll make my day.**

**Meg – I love you?**

**Kia – Nope! Go to hell.**

**Tifa – Ouch, burn…**

**Axel – Burn what?**

**Kia – Oh lord! Ok, I'm out! *marches off stage***

**Meg – Wait for me! *runs after her***

**Kerra - *Looks around at everyone* Well **_**great**_**!**

**Cloud - *From shadows* MarXno does not own Final Fantasy, or an of its characters… or me, she doesn't own me…**

**Tifa – There you are! *Walks over and drags Cloud out of shadows by ear* Time for your bath!**

**Cloud – No! No please!**

**Reno - *Laughing* Dude! That's friggin' sucks!**

**Meg – *Popping her head back in* Yes, yes it does.**


	4. Prank Unraveled

**Prank Unraveled**

Yazoo looked behind him, checking to see how fast his pursuit was.

_What? There's no one there… Where did she go?_

Kia, who'd a moment ago been after him in a crazy fangirl frenzy, was no where to be seen.

"Uh, Kadaj? Where'd she go?"

Kadaj shrugged.

Yazoo sighed. _What's_ _the point of having _him_ as the leader if he never knows what's going on?!_

"What about the girl? Did she see where physco went?"

Kerra practically growled in response.

"The "GIRL" has a _NAME_! And that's _MS_. Physco to you, pal!"

Kadaj flinched beside her.

"Well _damn_! Yazoo, don't make her angry!"

"_Why_? You _scared_ of her?! **Chicken**!"

"You're not the one standing _next_ to her! She just _growled_ at you!"

Yazoo froze as a look of horror suddenly slid onto Kadaj and Kerra's faces.

"Wh-What?"

Kerra slowly raised her hand and pointed to something behind Yazoo.

"It's _her_………….."

"RUUUUUN FOR IT!"

Together the two of them turned and sprinted for the car.

Turning around slowly, Yazoo recoiled. Kia was a few feet away from him, wheezing, with huge, star struck eyes. Back at the car, Kerra and Kadaj were trying desperately to open the doors.

"I think they _might_ be locked!"

"_REALLY_ Kadaj! _Really_! Wow, here I was thinking that they were glued shut!"

"Well that's stupid! Who would do that?!"

"I'm gonna kill you soon. Oh… SO soon!"

"HEH?!"

Yazoo glanced quickly over to where the two where struggling with the vehicle, afraid to take his eyes off of Kia.

"Uh… Keran?"

"It's _Kerra_!"

"Oh… Hey Kerra?"

"WHAT?!"

"Do I have permission to defend myself?"

"Uh…."

"SHE'S GETTING CLOSER!"

"Shut it, Kadaj! Stop panicking! Is that all you're good for?!"

"Pretty much *sob*…"

"OK! Can I _please_ have permission?! Before I DIE!"

"I'd like to see _that_… but… I guess!"

Turning around, Yazoo jumped a foot in the air in surprise. Kia was now directly next to him, her eyes even bigger… if that was even physically possible…

She slowly reached out with her hand.

"Don't touch me. I'm warning you! Don't! _NO_! DO _NOT_ TOUCH!"

Yazoo backed up, but Kia kept coming.

Suddenly, Kia reached out and grabbed Yazoo's arm.

"Touch!"  
"I WARNED YOU!"

Quick as lightning Yazoo swiped Kia's hand away and tackled her.

Kadaj flinched and shook his head solemnly.

"Oooooh… Yeah, he's not holding back…"

Kerra turned around to find Kia… being… _well_… **yeah**… death….

"YAZOO! That's a bit extreme for self defense!"

"Yeah but it's so fun!"

***

Kia moaned and rolled onto her back, her face contorting in pain.

"I am one with the dirt."

No one seemed to notice her lying alone on the ground. Turning her head so that she could see the car, Kia spotted Kerra and Yazoo arguing violently with one another. Hiding behind his older brother, Kadaj occasionally peeped over Yazoo's shoulder, only to recoil whenever Kerra yelled back.

"How could you _hurt_ her?!"

"I told you, it was self defense!"

"That's great, but after the person's stopped attacking then you don't have to continue to _destroy_ them!"

"Well maybe she shouldn't have attacked me in the first place!"  
"Well maybe you should be able to outrun an almost sixteen year old girl- Sixteen… YOU ATTACKED HER A DAY BEFORE HER BIRTHDAY YOU _IDIOT_!"

"WHA-?!"

"Her _SIXTEENTH_ birthday! It's supposed to be special!"

Kadaj peeped around his brother.

"Ohh, it's special all right!"

Kerra snarled and leapt at Kadaj, who screamed and threw himself behind Yazoo again.

Yazoo sighed and fended off Kerra.

"Why are you our leader again, brother?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"  
"I DON'T KNOW, just because!"

"Um, can someone help me up? I don't really like the dirt… or worms… Ewy..."

***

Kadaj bent down and gently slid his arms around Kia. Quickly his eyes skimmed over her, checking to make sure that she wasn't seriously injured.

"I'm fine, Kadaj."

Blushing, Kadaj picked her up.

Kia smiled.

_At least he hasn't made a crack about how weak I apparently am…_

"Still weak, I see." He mumbled to himself.

_Guess I spoke to soon…_

"_What_ was that?"

Kadaj started at Kia's tone.  
"_Uhhh_, I _said_… go beat that tree?!"

"_What_?"

"Yes…"

Kia rolled her eyes.

"Well _isn't_ someone _smooth_! Hey Yazoo? Did anything harmful ever happen to Kadaj when he was younger… Particularly to his noggin?"

Yazoo, who was still arguing with Kerra, paused to consider this.

"Well, there _was_ that one time when he-"

"YAZ! SHUT IT!"

Suddenly Kerra was shouting.

"Kadaj! Look out! It's a roooooccck!"

"Huh? WHOA!"

Kadaj tripped suddenly on a small pebble, flying up into the sky with Kia. The two looked at each other as they sailed through the air; Kia's eyes narrowed as she met Kadaj's.

"I freaking hate you."

"I know…"

As the ground came up to meet them, Kia was suddenly caught right before she body slammed with an inanimate object for a second time that day. Looking up, she found Yazoo holding her. Beside them, Kadaj face-slammed the ground, sending up a cloud of dust around him.

"Owwww…"

Kia blinked.

"Aw shit, I missed it! K-dog, do you think you could do that again?!"

No response…

Kerra, who wasn't to sure how Yazoo had gotten to Kia so fast, couldn't help herself when she saw Kadaj smack the ground; she immediately doubled over in laughter. Yazoo walked over, took the car keys that were lying on the ground, and opened the car door, setting Kia gently inside before going to tap his brother's shoulder.

"Are you alright brother?"

Kadaj slowly lifted his head to find Yazoo bending down over him, concern in his eyes. From behind him, he heard Kerra's laughter, from the car came Kia in hysterics, laughing her ass off.

"Does it look… like I'm… OK?!"

"_Well_… let's face it; you never really were "OK" in life…" Yazoo smirked, making quotation marks gestures.

Leaping up, Kadaj tackled his brother, and together the two flew into the surrounding woods. Kerra and Kia watched the two brothers battle it out.

Kerra got into the drivers seat, since Kia couldn't drive, and started the car as they continued to watch the fight.

"Should we stop them?" Asked Kia softly, clutching her throbbing head.

Kerra shook her head, a wicked grin playing on her face.

"Hell yes, this is better than MTV! _Oooh_, that _had_ to hurt!"

"You said it!"

Kerra glanced at Kia.  
"Maybe we should get out the first aid kit-"

They both stared as Kadaj was sent flying (and screaming) past the windshield… then burst into hysterical laughter… again.

***

Kia whimpered as Kerra hit another bump and grabbed her head. In the backseat, Kadaj and Yazoo glanced fearfully at one another. Kerra continued to concentrate on her driving.

"Uh!" Kia moaned as they hit another bump.

"Tell me why we let you drive again?!"

"Because Yahoo and K-Widdles back there are to _idiotic_ to drive (plus they can't act their age for five seconds!!! \ /), _and_ because _you_ went and got yourself basically **killed**!"

"Yeah, but that wasn't my fault, it was Yahoo's…"

Kadaj's head suddenly appeared between the two front seats.

"Uh, you do know that it's Ya_zoo_, right?"

"Shut it, K-Widdles!"

The mustang suddenly bounced as they hit yet another bump, causing Kia to screech in annoyance. Holding her head in her hands, she glared at Kerra.

"Dear Lord, please, please, _please_ let me faint before it happens!"

Yazoo raised a silver eyebrow. "Before what happens?"

"Before we crash and _die_ [*whimper*]…"

Next to her, Kerra growled.

"Yeah, but at least I'd be missed if I died!"

Kia gasped, looking shocked and a little hurt.

"Kerra! How could you?! You know they probably don't have many friends!" She whispered angrily, glancing at Yazoo and Kadaj sympathetically.

"Kia, I was talking about yo-"

"Don't say Yazoo's name! Gosh, you want them to know that we're talking about them?!"

Kadaj scratched his head confusedly. "Uh Kia, you do know we're right here, right?"

"YES! And that is why me and Kerra are _whispering_, so you two don't hear anything!"  
"But we heard _everythin_-"

Kerra sighed and shook her head.

"-Dude, just give up. It's what we all must learn to do in the face of a _true_ moron."

"Will you _stop_ insulting them?!"

***

Kia nearly flew out of the car as they pulled into the back of the driveway. Behind her, Kadaj slid out looking bored, followed by Yazoo, who had tensed uneasily as soon as Kerra had opened the garage door. Kerra walked over to where Kia was leaning against the wall and tapped her shoulder gently.

"Hey, do you need- WHOA!"

Kerra screamed in surprise as she was pushed halfway across the garage (the very big, nearly ten car garage…). Kadaj cleared his throat and brushed his hands together, suddenly putting on his "Oh pwease, _pwease_ love me!" face. Or, as Yazoo had nicknamed it, his "Kissing ass" look.

"-Any help? Do you need any help, Kia?"

"Hm?"

Kia looked up, unaware of what Kadaj had just done, and was immediately swept up in his enormous, green eyes.

_He's so cute! _

Yazoo sighed.

"Oh brother!"

Kerra snorted from where she was lying on the ground.

"Hey Yazoo, did you mean that as in "Oh, my _brother_" like you guys are _always_ saying, or like the saying, which could also mean "oh man", "Oh darn", "Oh-"?!"

"-OK, we get it! I meant … wait, _what_?!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes, but remained next to Kia.

"You think you'll be alright?"

Kia shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

What she really wanted to say, though, was: _NO! I'm not all right at all, so I need you to carry me! PWEASE! YOU'RE _**SO**_ CUTE!_

"Um, I'm not alright!"

"Yeah, but no one cares about you, Kerra."

"Gee, Kadaj, I would say the same thing about you! Only, I don't think you _have_ anyone to not care about _you_!"

Kadaj's mouth dropped open in surprise, and Kia started to giggle. Turning away, Yazoo's made a face.

"_Damn_!"

***

"Let's go see how Meg's doing!"

Kerra rolled her eyes, but followed Kia as she raced across the grand entryway and up the staircase.

"She's probably still out cold!"  
Behind them, Kadaj winced when he heard this and scratched his neck in embarrassment. Yazoo noticed.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"Uh… Let's just say it was my fault… But! She's ok!"

"Well isn't that just _great_! Glad you didn't kill her…"  
Peering at Kerra and Kia, Yazoo bit his lip.

"Er… what're their names again?"

Kadaj raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"_Really_ Yazoo? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Who, like, knows everything and memorizes random shit?"

Yazoo frowned and whacked his brother upside the head.

"Ow!"

"What are their names _K-Widdles_?"  
"How dare you!"

*SLAP*

"OwW! Bitchslap much?!"

"Are you calling me a girl?!"  
"Well…"

"Grrrr!"

"HEY! No touchie! I will CUT YOU!"

"…Heh… Hehe… Hehehe… Muhahahahahaha!"

"Hey… Yazoo! Back off… _Stay_…. STAY! NO! NOT A NUGGIE! My PERFECT hair!!!"

Kerra and Kia stopped mid-step on the staircase, both eyeing one another as they listened to the commotion behind them. Slowly they both turned around to see Yazoo sitting on top of a struggling Kadaj, nuggie-ing the hell out of him. Slowly, very, very slowly, they both turned back around.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

…..

"That's almost as bad as when you and your brother fight."

"Yeah, except when we fight I'm usually not scarred for life afterwords… But Kadaj…."

Turning back around, the two made "Ouch that's gotta hurt" faces at the sight they saw, then quickly swiveled and sprinted up the stairs and out of sight.

"MY HAAAIIIRRR!"

"I _seriously_ need to consult with Loz as to why we chose _you_ to be our leader…"

***

Meg leapt about a foot in the air as the far off screams of Kadaj reached Kia's family's art room. Flinging down her pencil, she rushed from the room on silent feet and sped down the halls, twisting and turning until she came to Kia's room. Swerving into it, she took a flying leap and landed on the bed. In order for her prank to be completely perfect, she would have to fake unconsciousness; she couldn't get caught!

***

Kia turned around when they reached the hallway that led to her room.

"Remember Kerra, she might still be asleep, so we have to be quiiiet!"

Kerra nodded and together they began to slowly tiptoe down the hall.

Suddenly, right when they'd made it to just outside Kia's door, there was a thundering sound behind them. Shouts echoed off the walls, and the ground began to shake…

"I'm gonna win!"

"You _**never**_ win!"

Something shattered; the rumblings kept on getting closer.

Suddenly, Kadaj and Yazoo shot past Kerra and Kia and roared to a halt beside the door to Kia's room.

"I won!"

"That explains why I was here first."

"Aw shut up Yazoo! Why can't you ever let me win?!"

"… Again! I am questioning the logic behind you as leader!"

Kia stalked up to Kadaj and poked him in the chest, Kerra glared at the two evilly.

"What the _**hell**_?!"

"Wha-?"

"-Didn't we _just_ say that she _might_ still be unconscious?!"

Kadaj considered this while Yazoo gazed boredly off into the distance.

"_Prehaps_…"

Kia shook her head and began to roll up her sleeves.

"I'm gonna **kill** you!"

WAAGH!"

Kadaj leapt scaredly behind Yazoo, who rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air.

"You can't use me as a shield to hide from your problems, little brother."

"Yes, but I _can_ use you to block me from the crazy _thing_ that's trying to kill me!"

Kerra suddenly intervened, her expression puzzled.

"Wait a minute… How'd you too find your way here? I mean, yeah Kadaj has been this way once before, but he's too much of an idiotic freak to remember! And Yazoo was never here!"

Kadaj frowned.

"Well that was a fresh choice of words to describe me!"

Yazoo shook his head.

"Actually, I _have_ been this way once before."

Kadaj raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"Yazoo likes to memorize things. It helps!"

Kia scratched her neck.

"So, uh, who let you in? It wasn't Arri- er, a guy with blond hair, was it?!"

"Hm? Nope, it was some girl with long black hair…"

Yazoo proceeded to tell them all of how Meg had told him that Kerra and Kia had kidnapped Kadaj (which made Kadaj laugh and point at Kia's "weak" muscles), and of her instructions to scare them shitless.

Kia and Kerra's eyes narrowed, making the boys take a step back from their menacing glares.

"She tried to prank us!"

"She DID prank us!"

The two girls looked at one another murderously, then at Yazoo and Kadaj, then back at one another.

"We kill her."

"Agreed."

Yazoo looked surprised.  
"_What_?!"

"She was lying to you dude; she _tricked_ you! She's just mad 'cause we made her faint in a little prank we pulled… And then left her…"

Everyone slowly sank into menacing states of anger, and all eventually revolved around to glare at the door to Kia's room, where from within Meg probably resided.

"Shall we get her?"

Yazoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We shall."

"And then can we have some noodles?!"

Everyone turned around to give Kadaj weirded out looks.  
"_Noodles_?"

Yazoo sighed.

"He was always a strange child."

Kia and Kerra looked at one another.

"We know."

***

**Yays! I can't even begin to describe how tiring this month as been for me! Ugh, I thought I'd never finish this, hehe! So here ends the latest chapter to this strange, strange tale. I get a kick out of writing this story, and I really hope you get one out of reading it! So, sorry it was late, I'm trying to make it on time more! Any suggestions or things you want to see happen, just msg me! Alrighty then.**

**~MarXno ^^**

*******

_**A Lesson on Getting Even**_

**Kia – I'm freakin' tired of it!**

**Kerra – Heh?! Of what? Aw… is Kadaj still calling you weak, dude?**

**Kia – YES! … But that's not it! Every day I try to do something nice to my hair and YOU KNOW WHO, with his "**_**AMAZING"**_** looks, is always criticizing it! It's so freakin' annoying! \ /**

**Kerra - … Well then why don't you get even with him?!**

**Kia - … Good… idea! OMG, you're a life saver! *Hugs; skips off***

**Kerra - *Sighs* I know…**

_**[The Next Day]**_

**Yazoo – Hey **

**Kadaj – Yo bro!**

**Yazoo – Hell **_**no**_**.**

**Kerra – Uh…. [Internally] **_**Why didn't Kia get even with Yazoo?**_

**Kia - *Pops out of nowhere***

**Kadaj – WAGH! *Leaps behind Yazoo***

**Kia – I have done-ith it!**

**Kerra – What?**

**Kia – Gotten even!**

**Kerra - *Looks at brothers* Um, no you haven't…**

**Lord Voldemort – Nooo! Who glued a WIG made out of **_**cat hair**_** to my head! I am NOT a redhead!**

**Kia - *Smirks and folds arms***

**Kerra – Wait… What?!**

**Kia – I told you, You Know Who was criticizing me, so I took your advice and got even with him!**

**Kerra – But I thought you meant *Points feebly to Yazoo***

**Yazoo - *Oblivious to girls; glares at Kadaj* That's IT! I'm holding auditions!**

**Kadaj – For **_**what**_**?!**

**Yazoo – We're getting a new leader! Ones who's… smarter… emoish-er… not as crazy… CLOUD! Yes, someone like **_**Cloud**_**!**

**Kadaj – Brother… I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! WHO ARE YOU?!**

**Lord Voldemort – He Who Must Not Be Named!**

**Kadaj – WWWWAAAAAH! *Flings self at Voldemort***

**Lord Voldemort – Oh SHIT!**

*******

*****I do not own Final Fantasy AC or any of it's characters (but if I did… OooOooh…). I also don't own Voldy Voldemort, hehe^^*****


	5. Pillow Fights and Pink Hair

**Pillows Fights and Pink Hair**

Reaching the door the room, Kia softly opened it, revealing the vast space within, which she took pride in calling her bedroom. Motioning with one finger to her lips, the four of them crept as silently as possible into the suite, making sure that no noise was made. Glancing at the bed, they found Meg; black hair splayed like a fan, fast asleep upon it, here body in the exact same position as before. Instantly Kadaj relaxed. "Well that's good, she hasn't even moved. I dunno Yaz, are you sure you weren't having one of those spastic daydreams of yours again?" At this Kadaj received a pillow to the face from his elder brother. "Let's not forget that you're the one with the "spastic daydreams", as you call them, _little_ brother."

"Well at least I'm not socially challenged!" Kadaj countered, hurling the pillow back at Yazoo, who ducked. Kerra noticed Kia cover her eyes as the pillow continued on it's way until it crashed into her music box. The thing gave a musical shriek of mock pain before flying to the floor and breaking, a bit of distorted music playing from it as it died. Kadaj winced. "Oops…Sorry K-"

Kia held up her hand, eyes still closed, silencing him. "Was it the old looking music box on the dresser?"

"Yeah, it almost looks like an antiq… I am SO sorry!" Kia shook her head, her voice resigned, almost sarcastic. "That's alright; no, it's fine! Let's just continue please."

Kadaj sighed, feeling bad, and glanced at Yazoo. He knew that as the compassionate brother that he was, Yazoo would try to make him feel better. His brother sighed and shook his head. "Must you always break something? Can we not go anywhere without you having to sadistically ruin something?" Kadaj felt anger flare within him. "Oh yeah? Tell me what I ruined? I **DARE** you!"

Yazoo began counting on his fingers. "Well let's see… Several stolen motorcycles, every single thing you cook, the weather seems to just hate you wherever we go, every single plan you concoct in that strange mind of yours, my beauty sleep, Loz's… er… sleep, those poor Geostigma-infested children's hopes and dreams, Cloud's life-"

"-We care about _**HIM**_ now?"

"…Any hopes of me getting a girlfriend, any hopes of Loz getting a friend, my childhood… Let's see, you destroyed the city of Midgar, had me and Loz almost blown up in that freakin' tunnel, ruined people's lives, made a cripple jump off a building after you-"

"-It's _Shinra_! He can do anything!"

"… Summoned that super-ugly Bahamut Sin thing (you should have just sent Loz loose on the city!), tortured some Turks-"

"-They had it coming… wait a minute! _**YOU**_ HELPED!"

"… Hogged Mother to yourself once we _FINALLY_ got her (and you know Loz wanted to say hi!), made me and Loz try to pull a God-knows-how-heavy statue over, made Loz cry almost _EVERY_ DAY, made me try to make Loz stop crying, and lastly, appointed yourself leader over two perfectly awesome… one perfectly awesome person! … And Loz!"

Kadaj looked like he was about to literally kill Yazoo. Thankfully, at that moment, a sudden, fierce war cry erupted behind the two brothers. Whirling around, they found Kia and Kerra, pillows in hand, beating Meg to death in ferocious pillow-fight style. Beneath the flying pillows of doom, Meg gasped, caught off guard, and rolled accidentally off the bed, landing with a _thump_ on the ground. Kia and Kerra leapt down, Kerra heading straight for another attack on her friend. Kia, meanwhile, smacked both Kadaj and Yazoo with her pillow, causing Yazoo to blink in her surprise and Kadaj to fall backwards onto the sofa. "_Hello_? You two are like, kick ass fighters, right?" The two glanced at each other, not sure it that was a complement. Kia frowned and shoved a pillow at both of them before returning to the battle, a fierce shriek escaping her lips, which made Kadaj cringe in surprise and fall back onto the couch.

Taking up their pillows, Kadaj and Yazoo, glancing at each other, shrugged, and crept to the opposite side of the bed, unsure. The screaming had died down, and suddenly there was silence. Trying to peer over, Yazoo frowned. The girls had totally disappeared. Thinking that they were under the bed, Kadaj knelt down and lifted up the cover that concealed the underside of it, Yazoo bending down so that he could see, too.

Suddenly a song, one that the two had never heard before, popped onto the speakers. Looking up, Yazoo found Kia standing with her IPod, having hooked up the song herself. (_Still Fly _by**The Devil Wears Prada**). Yazoo tapped Kadaj, who stood up. However, just as he stood, three yells erupted from the other side of the bed, and Meg, Kia, and Kerra, all sporting new, larger pillows, leapt across the mattress and attacked Kadaj and Yazoo. Kerra whaled Kadaj in the face, while Kia and Meg both beat Yazoo into a pulp. The two fell back, dazed as to what'd just happened. "That's for beating me up earlier!" Kia hissed at Yazoo. Kadaj moaned. "What the _hell_ just happened here?" Yazoo frowned at his brother. "Isn't it obvious? They teamed up and ambushed us! You really _are_ an idiot, aren't you?"

"And you're a long haired freak!"

"Your hair is almost as long as mine!"

Their conversation was suddenly halted as the two boys were whacked once more. "What, not even gonna fight back? So much for being awesome." Kerra taunted, swinging her arm up so that her pillow rested on her back. Meg suppressed a laugh. "You _do_ know that we're beating you up with Dora the Explorer pillows, right?" All three girls snickered.

Kadaj suddenly jumped up, snatching a heavy pillow off the bed, followed closely by Yazoo. "That's it! I don't know who this "Dora the explorer is, but she sounds _pretty_ retarded!"

"You're gonna pay!"

Kadaj turned to Yazoo, eyebrows raised. Yazoo shrugged. "Ok, so you're a better speech giver than I am, we both knew _that_!"

"**WAAAH**!" Raising their pillows, the two attacked in unison, wiping out the three girls as if they were nothing more than… three girls! Quickly the three friends regained their footing and, with fierce swings, the two groups battled it out. As the violent song continued, the war was waged throughout the house. There were several accidents. Kadaj, in his pillow fighting rage, swung his pillow and wiped out a whole row of one-of-a-kind vases. Kia, thinking that Yazoo was hiding behind the couch, attacked the tuft of grey hair she'd spotted, instead whacking and pissing off their cat, Dipsy, who in turn raced away, knocking over potted plants and pieces of furniture as she went. Trying to be cool, Kerra had attempted to slid down the banister, only she slid off halfway and landed on top of an antique table, cracking it in two (she was unharmed for the most part…), while Meg and Yazoo had smacked right into each other, causing both to blush for only a moment and take each other in before returning to the attack. The dogs, and there was a whole kennel full, were highly whipped up in the excitement, and ran around the house and grounds barking their heads off. Even the trees seemed to be in the fight, swaying back and forth, as if trying to hit one another.

Finally, after three full hours of epic pillow-battle, the five fell, breathless, into chairs and beanbags in one of the smaller living rooms that were set aside for Kia and whatever company she had over. Yazoo and Kadaj one on the floor and one on a couch, both suddenly felt themselves starting to loose consciousness. Alarmed, Kadaj sat up a bit, blinking his eyes rapidly. Yazoo, however, grabbed a pillow and lay back, knowing that through everything that had happened that day (the world-change, most likely a time change, a few fights, and super tension from before, during the chase with Cloud), it was natural that he should be so tired. Kadaj must have understood this, too, for he also lay back and relaxed.

Five minutes later, when Meg, Kia, and Kerra had caught their breath, they found the two boys sprawled on floor and couch, sleeping. Smiling, they also lay back. "I guess we're sleeping here tonight." Kerra sighed, snuggling further into her beanbag. "Yeah…" Meg said, her eyes on Yazoo. Kia only nodded, then stood and went to sit on the floor by the couch that Kadaj slept on. The two were amazingly quite sleepers. Kerra, glancing from Kia to Meg, couldn't help feeling suddenly alone. She noticed for a while how tender Kia's features always got when she looked at Kadaj, and now the same thing was happening when Meg looked at Yazoo! For a while she sat and pondered this while the other two whispered to one another. At first they were as quite as possible, afraid to wake the two sleeping boys. Only soon they found that they could talk regularly without even so much as disturbing one.

"So, we need to think of the perfect place to go to celebrate your birthday." Meg was saying, her fingers playing with Yazoo's hair softly from where she sat crossed legged behind his head. Kerra nodded, her face thoughtful. Suddenly, she gasped. "I have the perfect place!"

"Let's hear it!" Kia cried. Meg shook her head. "Wait, before we get too detailed, let's mess with em' a little first." She said mischievously, nodding her head towards Kadaj and Yazoo. Kerra and Kia glanced at each other, and then nodded. "Alright!" Kia said. Kerra shifted and stood. "Shall I started the evil laughter?"

"Yes, please."

"Ahem! Muahaha… Muahahaaahaha… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You _**NEVER**_ fall asleep with us around!" Kia cackled.

"Muahahaha- **cough**- muahahaha!"

"Meg, no. Just… just no. Just try and evil cackle instead."

"Right, sorry! …Uh… Fwufufufufu!"

….

When Kadaj awoke, it was to find ribbons of weak sunlight slanting across his face, causing him to squint. Next to him, Yazoo shifted slightly from his place beneath a mountain of pillows and blankets, through which he wasn't visible. Rolling his eyes, Kadaj sat up from the couch and rolled his shoulders back in a stretch. _When was the last time I was _this_ relaxed? _He sighed,letting himself flop back down onto the floor. _Oh right, that would be _never_. _

Not being one to lay around all day, Kadaj only let himself sleep in for another half hour before he forced himself out of the sleepy stupor that had suddenly caught ahold of him and his brother (who hadn't so much as moved since the last time he'd shifted).

Kadaj peered around the room, suddenly alert. Something, someone was missing! And then it hit him: Kia was gone. And not only Kia, but Kerra and Meg also! Kadaj was surprised to find himself blushing, his ears burning, at the fact that he'd actually that only Kia was gone at first. _A few days ago I wouldn't even register someone like her… _

It was true, he had definitely changed. For the better, though, Kadaj just couldn't tell yet.

Jumping cat-like to his feet, Kadaj peered around the room. Spotting a note with his and Yazoo's names on it, Kadaj picked it up quickly and opened it. It was from Kia; Kadaj felt a little embarrassed that he recognized her writing.

_Hey guys, me and the other two idiots are outside in the back. You may have to look a little to find us, my backyard can be a _pretty_ confusing place ^^ I stole some of my brother Arri's clothes for you guys… I still have no idea where he is. If you see him, though, make sure he doesn't see you. Oh, and Kadaj, tell Yazoo that it's _not my fault_ it's theirs! I tried to stop them… kind of…_

_ - Kia =D_

Kadaj blinked in confusion. What wasn't her fault? And what the heck was wrong with Yaz? He shrugged; it couldn't be that bad, it was Meg and Kerra after all… Ok, so maybe it _could_ be that bad! It was then that Kadaj noticed how big of a smile had crept onto his face after reading Kia's letter. Quickly he replaced it with a half-hearted scowl, snatched her brother's clothes from where it lay in a pile on a chair, and began unzipping.

…..

When Yazoo finally woke up (3 hours and 25 minutes later, _not_ that Kadaj was counting…), he found himself staring up at the inside of a pillow and blanket cave. _What?_ It was confusing; he hated sleeping indoors, much more under a giant pile of pillows and blankets. Sighing tiredly, he fought his way up and out of the cave he'd slept in, his head suddenly poking up into a surprisingly bright room. It took him a moment to figure out that no one was around. Squinting in the harsh light, Yazoo peered over, raising an eyebrow at the one person who was still occupying the room; his brother, who was flipped upside down on the couch, eating … something… The two glanced at one another, their normal morning ritual instead of the loud "Good morning". Yazoo had never really liked that phrase anyways. Probably because **A)** They wouldn't usually chance speaking for fear of being hear (Loz waking up and crying was not something Yazoo enjoyed dealing with in the morning, _especially_ since Kadaj didn't help… at all…) **B) **Most of his morning's were never good… no, in fact all of them weren't…. except for that time when Loz had decided to sleep in… and **C)** What was even the point?

Shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up more, Yazoo flung a pillow at his younger brother, who dodged it easily and continued eating. Yazoo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey Kadaj? Did I fall asleep like this?" He gestured to the cluster of pillows and blankets around him. Kadaj took a bite of whatever he was eating, thoughtfully eyeing the ceiling. "Uh, no, not that I can remember… Why?" Yazoo shook his head. "Just weird I should wake up like this…"

"It was then that he noticed that his younger brother was wearing different clothes. They looked more… comfortable. As if reading his thoughts, Kadaj pointed to a small pile next to him. "They're Kia's brother's. She stole them for us." He mumbled through a mouth full of food. Rolling off the couch, Kadaj shook the hair from his face and headed for the door. Yazoo stared at him, confused really starting to kick in. "Um, where are you going?"

Kadaj kept going, not bothering to turn around as he answered. "The girls are behind the house. Switch clothes and hurry up."

"_What_ are you eating?"

"A hot pocket! I have no idea what they are; I found them in the fridge! They're… interesting. In a good way… And they even have pockets to hold them in 'cause they're hot! I think-"

"-Kia's outside right? Why don't you go tell her? She seems like she'd care." Under his breath Yazoo added "_psycho_". Kadaj took another viscous bite of the hot pocket. "That makes two of us!" He hissed, stomping out of the room. Yazoo rolled his eyes again. Getting to his feet, he briefly wondered over the fact that not once had Kadaj looked- even so much glanced- at him, besides their quick glance. He seemed to have been trying to hold back laughter… It was strange… very unlike him. _Something must be wrong,_ he concluded. _But what?_

Giving up at wondering for a moment, Yazoo began to change quickly. As he was pulling his new shirt on, Yazoo reached around to pull his long hair out of the way. Only there was nothing there to pull…

…..

Kadaj let out a breathe of relief as he exited the mansion. It had been, he thought, one of the hardest things he'd ever done, not trying to laugh at Yazoo's hair. He'd already seen it before, when he's pulled a pillow aside to check on his brother, and had spent the good portion of an hour rolling on the floor in hysterics. He only didn't want to be around when Yazoo found out… Suddenly stopping short, Kadaj found himself lost in the sheer vastness of what was apparently Kia's backyard, but what looked to him like half the freakin' planet! A stables with strange looking creatures lay to the right, while another gigantic pool and a load of other things that Kadaj didn't even know what they were lay before him. In the middle of all this was Kia, who was practicing her archery with an elegant looking bow. An arrow twanged as it departed from the weapon, whistling through the air and finally hitting a half-inch away from its intended mark: the red circle in the middle of the canvas.

Walking up to Kia, Kadaj called her name so as not to scare her. She turned, smiling, and slung her bow onto her back. "Well good morning sleepy head! I was beginning to wonder if I should come check on you." Kadaj looked down as he felt a small blush heat his face. When it passed, he said. "I was up four hours ago, I was just … er… exploring while I waited for Yaz to wake up… He did!" Kadaj added quickly in response to Kia's raised eyebrow. "_And_…?"

"He doesn't know about his hair yet… but he will soon-" As if on queue, an enraged yell came from within the house, causing birds to take flight from their perches in the trees and Kadaj and Kia to wince. "Guess he knows… Kerra and Meg better _run_." Kia mumbled, walking over to deposit her equipment in a nearby shed. Turning around, Kadaj was a little surprised to find a hint of mischief sparkling in her blue eyes. "What?"

"We are going to the beach!"

"The what?"

Kia frowned. "You're not serious, right? The _beach_? The _shore_? The _**sea**_? C'mon dude!" Scratching his neck, Kadaj shrugged. "Yeah, 'cause I really would have need to know _that_ before I came here." He mumbled to himself, feeling a bit annoyed that he hadn't understood. Kia seemed to get it. "Hey, it's cool." She said, taking his arm. "We'd better hurry though, we're leaving soon. I packed some stuff for you and Yaz, but not a lot. We'll get you some stuff down there-"

"-What are they?"

Kia faltered, confused. Turning around, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Those? You don't know what… Oh right, they probably don't have any of those in your world, do they. They're horses; they're like the equivalent of a chocobo." Kadaj squinted at the strange animal. "A horse huh?"

"Yup! Now let's get moving, quick before Yazoo finds us!" Grabbing his hand firmly, Kia whirled around and dashed away, dragging Kadaj with her. "Whoa!" He cried, almost falling over in his surprise. "Oh come on. I thought you had better balance than _that_!" Kia shouted teasingly behind her. "_Have_! As in, I _have_ balance!" Kadaj corrected, letting her pull him along into the mansion. "Oh… well I ain't seein' it buddy!" Together the two disappeared into the house, laughing.

….

The group decided to take Kia's dad's jeep, which they piled their few bags into (having decided to shop down their for clothes) and hit the road. It was Yazoo, Kia (who was the only one Yazoo agreed to sit with) and Kadaj (who was happy Kia was sitting with him) in the back, while Meg sat in the shotgun and Kerra drove. Living in New York, the three girls had planned to make it down to the beach before nightfall. As the miles flashed by, Yazoo managed to get back at Meg and Kerra for what they'd done to him by throwing their make up bag out the window in a big brother fashion. As the two girls complained, Kia attempted to ease their ruffled feathers. "Aw come on guys, you hated that make up anyways! Just buy some new stuff! I'll even pay for it." At this Kia threw a cold glance at Yazoo, who sniffed and turned away. "They deserved it!"

"No we didn't!" Meg cried, looking as if she was ready to leap back and strangle Yazoo. That cut it for the remnant. "_**YOU GAVE ME A MOHAWK AND DYED MY HAIR PINK**_!" Almost leaping out of his seat with his effort to attack Meg, Kia had to (try and) restrain Yazoo. "Thank God he has a seatbelt on." She muttered to Kadaj, who snickered. "I mean, ok, I can get the Mohawk down, but _**PINK**_? ANY color but _**PINK**_!" Kerra and Meg looked at one another, and then at Yazoo, over to Kia trying to restrain them, then to Kadaj, who had tears streaming down his face in an attempt to hold back laughter, then back at each other. Suddenly, they burst out laughing, the car veering dangerously. Yazoo growled, a sound only Kia and Kadaj heard. The two looked at each other in fear, then back at Kadaj's brother. Seeming to sense Yazoo was really upset, Meg sighed. "Alright we're sorry. Let me just point out that you did manage to get most of the dye out. There's just that one little streak in the back…"

After that, things calmed down tremendously. For the next half and hour, Meg, Kerra, and Kia proceeded to sing songs that had Kadaj and Yazoo continually glancing at one another in uncertainty. After _Bulletproof_, _Alejandro_, _They Said a Storm Was Coming_, and _To Plant a Seed_, Kadaj found that he didn't like the harsher, scream songs while Yazoo was in total love with them. Suddenly when _2012 End of the World_ came on, the girls found Kadaj and Yazoo repeatedly staring at one another. Finally Kia asked. "What?" The two looked at each other before Kadaj blurted. "Is this song for real?"

"What?"  
"I mean, your world's seriously not ending in 2012… what year is it?"

"2010, and I guess it's a matter of opinion. I don't believe it-"

"-We're **ALL** going to _die_!" Kerra shouted, urging the car on a little faster as she spoke.

"You guys have _two_ _years_! But that means… man, I wish we got a warning when our world-"

"**Yazoo**!" Jumping, Yazoo peered at Meg, who had her hands over her ears. Leaning over, Kia whispered, "She has a natural fear of death. Nice going, _slick_."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Kia shrugged. Turning, she glanced at Kadaj. "Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Ok, there are these things called… Tralacepticons… They are as tall as those trees over there and have _really_ long fangs, and stand on three legs. They're not dangerous as long as you keep your distance…"

"So?"

"_So_, each of us has to see how many they can spot before the car ride is over; the winner gets a prize! But you have to _really_ look, 'cause these…. **Uh**… these _things_ can camouflage themselves pretty good!" Kadaj nodded, his game face set. "Alright, I'll play." Kia smirked. "OK, ready? **GO**!" Pretending to stare out the window, Kia attempted to smother her laughter, as did Meg and Kerra. Yazoo looked confused. Kerra mouthed the words to him. "She's bullshitting it!" Meg couldn't help but let loose a cackle as Kadaj continued to stare, face pressed up against the window. Turning to her friend, Meg grinned. "A Tracalepti-heh? What the hell!" Kia smiled cutely, and then proceeded to BS. "Oh! I think I just saw one!" Kadaj responded by pressing his nose closer to the glass, his concentration even greater. Even Yazoo was laughing now. Every few minutes he would utter a cry and lean forward a bit before realizing that it wasn't a Tralaca… yeah, it wasn't one of those. This continued for almost the whole way down… with the other four laughing silently, tears streaming down their faces as the slumped over trying to breath.

….

"Yazoo?" Looking around, Loz found no one near and silently crept forward, having left his bike behind. He hadn't spotted Cloud or Kadaj once, and was beginning to feel uneasy, as he always did when his brothers were separated. Treading forward quickly, Loz rounded a corner and spotted what appeared to be a large, floating blue orb. Cautious, as he had always been, the brawn of the three brothers sidled closer hesitantly, noticing suddenly one of his brother's bikes close by. Forgetting momentarily all about Cloud and their pursuit, Loz came nearer to the orb. It was a pretty light blue, a color he rarely saw… it kind of made Loz want to cry. Stifling a sniffle, the eldest brother reached out a gloved hand, wanting to touch the object. Only the footsteps behind him made Loz stop dead. He whirled around, hand reaching for his gun. A man stood in front of him, sword held at the ready. It was Cloud.

…

**Ok, before I say anything else, let me just apologize… I am so sorry for not updating during the long summer (or in my case, incredibly short D=)! I was very busy, what with basketball camps and vacations and what not ^^. I am (sort of =/) sad to say that I started school yesterday; I'm back! So, with school comes the need to write more (since I have a writing class; I think that helps!); and ta-da! I think this was the quickest one I ever finished, so yay! Remember, if you have any thoughts or constructive criticism, or have an idea, don't hesitate to comment or msg me! I aim to be the best writer I can be, and every comment helps =). So I'll try to keep posting these regularly from now on (*sweatdrop*, I hope!). For now, I hope you enjoyed it! XD **

**~MarXno**

**Kadaj – That was not freakin' nice! A Tralacepticon? What the **_**hell**_**?**

**Meg – Have you noticed how the joke is always on you?**

**Kerra - I just think it's funny how you didn't stop looking for over three hours! That's some attention span of yours!**

**Yazoo – Tiredly* Tell me about it. -_-**

**Kia - Well I think that it was hilari-**

**Kadaj – Oh shut up Kia, I can't believe you – **

**Meg & Kerra – You will NOT tell the birthday girl to shut up! Now SHUT UP!**

**Yazoo – Say that again brother defender mode***

**Kia/Meg/Kerra – That again. ^^**

**Kadaj – What again?**

**Kia – Who?**

**Meg – Heh?**

**Yazoo - *Holds hands to head* Stop it! You're giving me a headache!**

**Kadaj – *Snorts* Shut it Mr. Shy and Sensitive! You don't know the meaning of a headache!**

**Yazoo – You wanna go?**

**Kadaj – It depends, do you wanna observe anything first? 'Cause that's all your good for.**

**Yazoo - *Attacks Kadaj* LET'S NOT FORGET WHO DOES ALL YOUR FIGHTING!**

**Kadaj – *Sarcastic* Uh… me?**

**Yazoo – You're the worst brother ever!**

**Meg - *Watches brothers beat one another up* Wow…**

**Kia - *From the midst of the fighting* Heeeeelp!**

**Kerra/Meg – Ho shit! *Drag Kia out***

**Kia – This is baadd!**

**Yazoo – You silver haired freak! *Slam***

**Kadaj – You pink haired wuss! *Wack***

**Yazoo – Take that back! *Kick***

**Kadaj – Make me *Punch***

**Yazoo – I'll tell mother!**

**Kadaj - *Freezes and gasps* You tease!**

**Cloud – Can't we all just be friends?**

**Remnants - …..**

**Kia/Meg/Kerra - …. *Cough* …..**

**Kadaj – On the count of three, we kill him.**

**Meg – Right on.**

**Cloud – Heh?**

**Yazoo – One…**

**Cloud – Wait!**

**Kia – Two!**

**Cloud – Oh shiz…**

**Kadaj – THREE!**

**Cloud – Wahh! *Throws Marlene in front of him and runs away bravely***

**Marlene – WAAAAAGH!**

**Kia – Take that! You're the one that says "planet " weird in the movie!**


	6. TK Pillow Fights and Pink Hair

**Pillows Fights and Pink Hair**

Reaching the door the room, Kia softly opened it, revealing the vast space within, which she took pride in calling her bedroom. Motioning with one finger to her lips, the four of them crept as silently as possible into the suite, making sure that no noise was made. Glancing at the bed, they found Meg; black hair splayed like a fan, fast asleep upon it, here body in the exact same position as before. Instantly Kadaj relaxed. "Well that's good, she hasn't even moved. I dunno Yaz, are you sure you weren't having one of those spastic daydreams of yours again?" At this Kadaj received a pillow to the face from his elder brother. "Let's not forget that you're the one with the "spastic daydreams", as you call them, _little_ brother."

"Well at least I'm not socially challenged!" Kadaj countered, hurling the pillow back at Yazoo, who ducked. Kerra noticed Kia cover her eyes as the pillow continued on it's way until it crashed into her music box. The thing gave a musical shriek of mock pain before flying to the floor and breaking, a bit of distorted music playing from it as it died. Kadaj winced. "Oops…Sorry K-"

Kia held up her hand, eyes still closed, silencing him. "Was it the old looking music box on the dresser?"

"Yeah, it almost looks like an antiq… I am SO sorry!" Kia shook her head, her voice resigned, almost sarcastic. "That's alright; no, it's fine! Let's just continue please."

Kadaj sighed, feeling bad, and glanced at Yazoo. He knew that as the compassionate brother that he was, Yazoo would try to make him feel better. His brother sighed and shook his head. "Must you always break something? Can we not go anywhere without you having to sadistically ruin something?" Kadaj felt anger flare within him. "Oh yeah? Tell me what I ruined? I **DARE** you!"

Yazoo began counting on his fingers. "Well let's see… Several stolen motorcycles, every single thing you cook, the weather seems to just hate you wherever we go, every single plan you concoct in that strange mind of yours, my beauty sleep, Loz's… er… sleep, those poor Geostigma-infested children's hopes and dreams, Cloud's life-"

"-We care about _**HIM**_ now?"

"…Any hopes of me getting a girlfriend, any hopes of Loz getting a friend, my childhood… Let's see, you destroyed the city of Midgar, had me and Loz almost blown up in that freakin' tunnel, ruined people's lives, made a cripple jump off a building after you-"

"-It's _Shinra_! He can do anything!"

"… Summoned that super-ugly Bahamut Sin thing (you should have just sent Loz loose on the city!), tortured some Turks-"

"-They had it coming… wait a minute! _**YOU**_ HELPED!"

"… Hogged Mother to yourself once we _FINALLY_ got her (and you know Loz wanted to say hi!), made me and Loz try to pull a God-knows-how-heavy statue over, made Loz cry almost _EVERY_ DAY, made me try to make Loz stop crying, and lastly, appointed yourself leader over two perfectly awesome… one perfectly awesome person! … And Loz!"

Kadaj looked like he was about to literally kill Yazoo. Thankfully, at that moment, a sudden, fierce war cry erupted behind the two brothers. Whirling around, they found Kia and Kerra, pillows in hand, beating Meg to death in ferocious pillow-fight style. Beneath the flying pillows of doom, Meg gasped, caught off guard, and rolled accidentally off the bed, landing with a _thump_ on the ground. Kia and Kerra leapt down, Kerra heading straight for another attack on her friend. Kia, meanwhile, smacked both Kadaj and Yazoo with her pillow, causing Yazoo to blink in her surprise and Kadaj to fall backwards onto the sofa. "_Hello_? You two are like, kick ass fighters, right?" The two glanced at each other, not sure it that was a complement. Kia frowned and shoved a pillow at both of them before returning to the battle, a fierce shriek escaping her lips, which made Kadaj cringe in surprise and fall back onto the couch.

Taking up their pillows, Kadaj and Yazoo, glancing at each other, shrugged, and crept to the opposite side of the bed, unsure. The screaming had died down, and suddenly there was silence. Trying to peer over, Yazoo frowned. The girls had totally disappeared. Thinking that they were under the bed, Kadaj knelt down and lifted up the cover that concealed the underside of it, Yazoo bending down so that he could see, too.

Suddenly a song, one that the two had never heard before, popped onto the speakers. Looking up, Yazoo found Kia standing with her IPod, having hooked up the song herself. (_Still Fly _by**The Devil Wears Prada**). Yazoo tapped Kadaj, who stood up. However, just as he stood, three yells erupted from the other side of the bed, and Meg, Kia, and Kerra, all sporting new, larger pillows, leapt across the mattress and attacked Kadaj and Yazoo. Kerra whaled Kadaj in the face, while Kia and Meg both beat Yazoo into a pulp. The two fell back, dazed as to what'd just happened. "That's for beating me up earlier!" Kia hissed at Yazoo. Kadaj moaned. "What the _hell_ just happened here?" Yazoo frowned at his brother. "Isn't it obvious? They teamed up and ambushed us! You really _are_ an idiot, aren't you?"

"And you're a long haired freak!"

"Your hair is almost as long as mine!"

Their conversation was suddenly halted as the two boys were whacked once more. "What, not even gonna fight back? So much for being awesome." Kerra taunted, swinging her arm up so that her pillow rested on her back. Meg suppressed a laugh. "You _do_ know that we're beating you up with Dora the Explorer pillows, right?" All three girls snickered.

Kadaj suddenly jumped up, snatching a heavy pillow off the bed, followed closely by Yazoo. "That's it! I don't know who this "Dora the explorer is, but she sounds _pretty_ retarded!"

"You're gonna pay!"

Kadaj turned to Yazoo, eyebrows raised. Yazoo shrugged. "Ok, so you're a better speech giver than I am, we both knew _that_!"

"**WAAAH**!" Raising their pillows, the two attacked in unison, wiping out the three girls as if they were nothing more than… three girls! Quickly the three friends regained their footing and, with fierce swings, the two groups battled it out. As the violent song continued, the war was waged throughout the house. There were several accidents. Kadaj, in his pillow fighting rage, swung his pillow and wiped out a whole row of one-of-a-kind vases. Kia, thinking that Yazoo was hiding behind the couch, attacked the tuft of grey hair she'd spotted, instead whacking and pissing off their cat, Dipsy, who in turn raced away, knocking over potted plants and pieces of furniture as she went. Trying to be cool, Kerra had attempted to slid down the banister, only she slid off halfway and landed on top of an antique table, cracking it in two (she was unharmed for the most part…), while Meg and Yazoo had smacked right into each other, causing both to blush for only a moment and take each other in before returning to the attack. The dogs, and there was a whole kennel full, were highly whipped up in the excitement, and ran around the house and grounds barking their heads off. Even the trees seemed to be in the fight, swaying back and forth, as if trying to hit one another.

Finally, after three full hours of epic pillow-battle, the five fell, breathless, into chairs and beanbags in one of the smaller living rooms that were set aside for Kia and whatever company she had over. Yazoo and Kadaj one on the floor and one on a couch, both suddenly felt themselves starting to loose consciousness. Alarmed, Kadaj sat up a bit, blinking his eyes rapidly. Yazoo, however, grabbed a pillow and lay back, knowing that through everything that had happened that day (the world-change, most likely a time change, a few fights, and super tension from before, during the chase with Cloud), it was natural that he should be so tired. Kadaj must have understood this, too, for he also lay back and relaxed.

Five minutes later, when Meg, Kia, and Kerra had caught their breath, they found the two boys sprawled on floor and couch, sleeping. Smiling, they also lay back. "I guess we're sleeping here tonight." Kerra sighed, snuggling further into her beanbag. "Yeah…" Meg said, her eyes on Yazoo. Kia only nodded, then stood and went to sit on the floor by the couch that Kadaj slept on. The two were amazingly quite sleepers. Kerra, glancing from Kia to Meg, couldn't help feeling suddenly alone. She noticed for a while how tender Kia's features always got when she looked at Kadaj, and now the same thing was happening when Meg looked at Yazoo! For a while she sat and pondered this while the other two whispered to one another. At first they were as quite as possible, afraid to wake the two sleeping boys. Only soon they found that they could talk regularly without even so much as disturbing one.

"So, we need to think of the perfect place to go to celebrate your birthday." Meg was saying, her fingers playing with Yazoo's hair softly from where she sat crossed legged behind his head. Kerra nodded, her face thoughtful. Suddenly, she gasped. "I have the perfect place!"

"Let's hear it!" Kia cried. Meg shook her head. "Wait, before we get too detailed, let's mess with em' a little first." She said mischievously, nodding her head towards Kadaj and Yazoo. Kerra and Kia glanced at each other, and then nodded. "Alright!" Kia said. Kerra shifted and stood. "Shall I started the evil laughter?"

"Yes, please."

"Ahem! Muahaha… Muahahaaahaha… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You _**NEVER**_ fall asleep with us around!" Kia cackled.

"Muahahaha- **cough**- muahahaha!"

"Meg, no. Just… just no. Just try and evil cackle instead."

"Right, sorry! …Uh… Fwufufufufu!"

….

When Kadaj awoke, it was to find ribbons of weak sunlight slanting across his face, causing him to squint. Next to him, Yazoo shifted slightly from his place beneath a mountain of pillows and blankets, through which he wasn't visible. Rolling his eyes, Kadaj sat up from the couch and rolled his shoulders back in a stretch. _When was the last time I was _this_ relaxed? _He sighed,letting himself flop back down onto the floor. _Oh right, that would be _never_. _

Not being one to lay around all day, Kadaj only let himself sleep in for another half hour before he forced himself out of the sleepy stupor that had suddenly caught ahold of him and his brother (who hadn't so much as moved since the last time he'd shifted).

Kadaj peered around the room, suddenly alert. Something, someone was missing! And then it hit him: Kia was gone. And not only Kia, but Kerra and Meg also! Kadaj was surprised to find himself blushing, his ears burning, at the fact that he'd actually that only Kia was gone at first. _A few days ago I wouldn't even register someone like her… _

It was true, he had definitely changed. For the better, though, Kadaj just couldn't tell yet.

Jumping cat-like to his feet, Kadaj peered around the room. Spotting a note with his and Yazoo's names on it, Kadaj picked it up quickly and opened it. It was from Kia; Kadaj felt a little embarrassed that he recognized her writing.

_Hey guys, me and the other two idiots are outside in the back. You may have to look a little to find us, my backyard can be a _pretty_ confusing place ^^ I stole some of my brother Arri's clothes for you guys… I still have no idea where he is. If you see him, though, make sure he doesn't see you. Oh, and Kadaj, tell Yazoo that it's _not my fault_ it's theirs! I tried to stop them… kind of…_

_ - Kia =D_

Kadaj blinked in confusion. What wasn't her fault? And what the heck was wrong with Yaz? He shrugged; it couldn't be that bad, it was Meg and Kerra after all… Ok, so maybe it _could_ be that bad! It was then that Kadaj noticed how big of a smile had crept onto his face after reading Kia's letter. Quickly he replaced it with a half-hearted scowl, snatched her brother's clothes from where it lay in a pile on a chair, and began unzipping.

…..

When Yazoo finally woke up (3 hours and 25 minutes later, _not_ that Kadaj was counting…), he found himself staring up at the inside of a pillow and blanket cave. _What?_ It was confusing; he hated sleeping indoors, much more under a giant pile of pillows and blankets. Sighing tiredly, he fought his way up and out of the cave he'd slept in, his head suddenly poking up into a surprisingly bright room. It took him a moment to figure out that no one was around. Squinting in the harsh light, Yazoo peered over, raising an eyebrow at the one person who was still occupying the room; his brother, who was flipped upside down on the couch, eating … something… The two glanced at one another, their normal morning ritual instead of the loud "Good morning". Yazoo had never really liked that phrase anyways. Probably because **A)** They wouldn't usually chance speaking for fear of being hear (Loz waking up and crying was not something Yazoo enjoyed dealing with in the morning, _especially_ since Kadaj didn't help… at all…) **B) **Most of his morning's were never good… no, in fact all of them weren't…. except for that time when Loz had decided to sleep in… and **C)** What was even the point?

Shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up more, Yazoo flung a pillow at his younger brother, who dodged it easily and continued eating. Yazoo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey Kadaj? Did I fall asleep like this?" He gestured to the cluster of pillows and blankets around him. Kadaj took a bite of whatever he was eating, thoughtfully eyeing the ceiling. "Uh, no, not that I can remember… Why?" Yazoo shook his head. "Just weird I should wake up like this…"

"It was then that he noticed that his younger brother was wearing different clothes. They looked more… comfortable. As if reading his thoughts, Kadaj pointed to a small pile next to him. "They're Kia's brother's. She stole them for us." He mumbled through a mouth full of food. Rolling off the couch, Kadaj shook the hair from his face and headed for the door. Yazoo stared at him, confused really starting to kick in. "Um, where are you going?"

Kadaj kept going, not bothering to turn around as he answered. "The girls are behind the house. Switch clothes and hurry up."

"_What_ are you eating?"

"A hot pocket! I have no idea what they are; I found them in the fridge! They're… interesting. In a good way… And they even have pockets to hold them in 'cause they're hot! I think-"

"-Kia's outside right? Why don't you go tell her? She seems like she'd care." Under his breath Yazoo added "_psycho_". Kadaj took another viscous bite of the hot pocket. "That makes two of us!" He hissed, stomping out of the room. Yazoo rolled his eyes again. Getting to his feet, he briefly wondered over the fact that not once had Kadaj looked- even so much glanced- at him, besides their quick glance. He seemed to have been trying to hold back laughter… It was strange… very unlike him. _Something must be wrong,_ he concluded. _But what?_

Giving up at wondering for a moment, Yazoo began to change quickly. As he was pulling his new shirt on, Yazoo reached around to pull his long hair out of the way. Only there was nothing there to pull…

…..

Kadaj let out a breathe of relief as he exited the mansion. It had been, he thought, one of the hardest things he'd ever done, not trying to laugh at Yazoo's hair. He'd already seen it before, when he's pulled a pillow aside to check on his brother, and had spent the good portion of an hour rolling on the floor in hysterics. He only didn't want to be around when Yazoo found out… Suddenly stopping short, Kadaj found himself lost in the sheer vastness of what was apparently Kia's backyard, but what looked to him like half the freakin' planet! A stables with strange looking creatures lay to the right, while another gigantic pool and a load of other things that Kadaj didn't even know what they were lay before him. In the middle of all this was Kia, who was practicing her archery with an elegant looking bow. An arrow twanged as it departed from the weapon, whistling through the air and finally hitting a half-inch away from its intended mark: the red circle in the middle of the canvas.

Walking up to Kia, Kadaj called her name so as not to scare her. She turned, smiling, and slung her bow onto her back. "Well good morning sleepy head! I was beginning to wonder if I should come check on you." Kadaj looked down as he felt a small blush heat his face. When it passed, he said. "I was up four hours ago, I was just … er… exploring while I waited for Yaz to wake up… He did!" Kadaj added quickly in response to Kia's raised eyebrow. "_And_…?"

"He doesn't know about his hair yet… but he will soon-" As if on queue, an enraged yell came from within the house, causing birds to take flight from their perches in the trees and Kadaj and Kia to wince. "Guess he knows… Kerra and Meg better _run_." Kia mumbled, walking over to deposit her equipment in a nearby shed. Turning around, Kadaj was a little surprised to find a hint of mischief sparkling in her blue eyes. "What?"

"We are going to the beach!"

"The what?"

Kia frowned. "You're not serious, right? The _beach_? The _shore_? The _**sea**_? C'mon dude!" Scratching his neck, Kadaj shrugged. "Yeah, 'cause I really would have need to know _that_ before I came here." He mumbled to himself, feeling a bit annoyed that he hadn't understood. Kia seemed to get it. "Hey, it's cool." She said, taking his arm. "We'd better hurry though, we're leaving soon. I packed some stuff for you and Yaz, but not a lot. We'll get you some stuff down there-"

"-What are they?"

Kia faltered, confused. Turning around, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Those? You don't know what… Oh right, they probably don't have any of those in your world, do they. They're horses; they're like the equivalent of a chocobo." Kadaj squinted at the strange animal. "A horse huh?"

"Yup! Now let's get moving, quick before Yazoo finds us!" Grabbing his hand firmly, Kia whirled around and dashed away, dragging Kadaj with her. "Whoa!" He cried, almost falling over in his surprise. "Oh come on. I thought you had better balance than _that_!" Kia shouted teasingly behind her. "_Have_! As in, I _have_ balance!" Kadaj corrected, letting her pull him along into the mansion. "Oh… well I ain't seein' it buddy!" Together the two disappeared into the house, laughing.

….

The group decided to take Kia's dad's jeep, which they piled their few bags into (having decided to shop down their for clothes) and hit the road. It was Yazoo, Kia (who was the only one Yazoo agreed to sit with) and Kadaj (who was happy Kia was sitting with him) in the back, while Meg sat in the shotgun and Kerra drove. Living in New York, the three girls had planned to make it down to the beach before nightfall. As the miles flashed by, Yazoo managed to get back at Meg and Kerra for what they'd done to him by throwing their make up bag out the window in a big brother fashion. As the two girls complained, Kia attempted to ease their ruffled feathers. "Aw come on guys, you hated that make up anyways! Just buy some new stuff! I'll even pay for it." At this Kia threw a cold glance at Yazoo, who sniffed and turned away. "They deserved it!"

"No we didn't!" Meg cried, looking as if she was ready to leap back and strangle Yazoo. That cut it for the remnant. "_**YOU GAVE ME A MOHAWK AND DYED MY HAIR PINK**_!" Almost leaping out of his seat with his effort to attack Meg, Kia had to (try and) restrain Yazoo. "Thank God he has a seatbelt on." She muttered to Kadaj, who snickered. "I mean, ok, I can get the Mohawk down, but _**PINK**_? ANY color but _**PINK**_!" Kerra and Meg looked at one another, and then at Yazoo, over to Kia trying to restrain them, then to Kadaj, who had tears streaming down his face in an attempt to hold back laughter, then back at each other. Suddenly, they burst out laughing, the car veering dangerously. Yazoo growled, a sound only Kia and Kadaj heard. The two looked at each other in fear, then back at Kadaj's brother. Seeming to sense Yazoo was really upset, Meg sighed. "Alright we're sorry. Let me just point out that you did manage to get most of the dye out. There's just that one little streak in the back…"

After that, things calmed down tremendously. For the next half and hour, Meg, Kerra, and Kia proceeded to sing songs that had Kadaj and Yazoo continually glancing at one another in uncertainty. After _Bulletproof_, _Alejandro_, _They Said a Storm Was Coming_, and _To Plant a Seed_, Kadaj found that he didn't like the harsher, scream songs while Yazoo was in total love with them. Suddenly when _2012 End of the World_ came on, the girls found Kadaj and Yazoo repeatedly staring at one another. Finally Kia asked. "What?" The two looked at each other before Kadaj blurted. "Is this song for real?"

"What?"  
"I mean, your world's seriously not ending in 2012… what year is it?"

"2010, and I guess it's a matter of opinion. I don't believe it-"

"-We're **ALL** going to _die_!" Kerra shouted, urging the car on a little faster as she spoke.

"You guys have _two_ _years_! But that means… man, I wish we got a warning when our world-"

"**Yazoo**!" Jumping, Yazoo peered at Meg, who had her hands over her ears. Leaning over, Kia whispered, "She has a natural fear of death. Nice going, _slick_."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Kia shrugged. Turning, she glanced at Kadaj. "Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Ok, there are these things called… Tralacepticons… They are as tall as those trees over there and have _really_ long fangs, and stand on three legs. They're not dangerous as long as you keep your distance…"

"So?"

"_So_, each of us has to see how many they can spot before the car ride is over; the winner gets a prize! But you have to _really_ look, 'cause these…. **Uh**… these _things_ can camouflage themselves pretty good!" Kadaj nodded, his game face set. "Alright, I'll play." Kia smirked. "OK, ready? **GO**!" Pretending to stare out the window, Kia attempted to smother her laughter, as did Meg and Kerra. Yazoo looked confused. Kerra mouthed the words to him. "She's bullshitting it!" Meg couldn't help but let loose a cackle as Kadaj continued to stare, face pressed up against the window. Turning to her friend, Meg grinned. "A Tracalepti-heh? What the hell!" Kia smiled cutely, and then proceeded to BS. "Oh! I think I just saw one!" Kadaj responded by pressing his nose closer to the glass, his concentration even greater. Even Yazoo was laughing now. Every few minutes he would utter a cry and lean forward a bit before realizing that it wasn't a Tralaca… yeah, it wasn't one of those. This continued for almost the whole way down… with the other four laughing silently, tears streaming down their faces as the slumped over trying to breath.

….

"Yazoo?" Looking around, Loz found no one near and silently crept forward, having left his bike behind. He hadn't spotted Cloud or Kadaj once, and was beginning to feel uneasy, as he always did when his brothers were separated. Treading forward quickly, Loz rounded a corner and spotted what appeared to be a large, floating blue orb. Cautious, as he had always been, the brawn of the three brothers sidled closer hesitantly, noticing suddenly one of his brother's bikes close by. Forgetting momentarily all about Cloud and their pursuit, Loz came nearer to the orb. It was a pretty light blue, a color he rarely saw… it kind of made Loz want to cry. Stifling a sniffle, the eldest brother reached out a gloved hand, wanting to touch the object. Only the footsteps behind him made Loz stop dead. He whirled around, hand reaching for his gun. A man stood in front of him, sword held at the ready. It was Cloud.

…

**Ok, before I say anything else, let me just apologize… I am so sorry for not updating during the long summer (or in my case, incredibly short D=)! I was very busy, what with basketball camps and vacations and what not ^^. I am (sort of =/) sad to say that I started school yesterday; I'm back! So, with school comes the need to write more (since I have a writing class; I think that helps!); and ta-da! I think this was the quickest one I ever finished, so yay! Remember, if you have any thoughts or constructive criticism, or have an idea, don't hesitate to comment or msg me! I aim to be the best writer I can be, and every comment helps =). So I'll try to keep posting these regularly from now on (*sweatdrop*, I hope!). For now, I hope you enjoyed it! XD **

**~MarXno**

**Kadaj – That was not freakin' nice! A Tralacepticon? What the **_**hell**_**?**

**Meg – Have you noticed how the joke is always on you?**

**Kerra - I just think it's funny how you didn't stop looking for over three hours! That's some attention span of yours!**

**Yazoo – Tiredly* Tell me about it. -_-**

**Kia - Well I think that it was hilari-**

**Kadaj – Oh shut up Kia, I can't believe you – **

**Meg & Kerra – You will NOT tell the birthday girl to shut up! Now SHUT UP!**

**Yazoo – Say that again brother defender mode***

**Kia/Meg/Kerra – That again. ^^**

**Kadaj – What again?**

**Kia – Who?**

**Meg – Heh?**

**Yazoo - *Holds hands to head* Stop it! You're giving me a headache!**

**Kadaj – *Snorts* Shut it Mr. Shy and Sensitive! You don't know the meaning of a headache!**

**Yazoo – You wanna go?**

**Kadaj – It depends, do you wanna observe anything first? 'Cause that's all your good for.**

**Yazoo - *Attacks Kadaj* LET'S NOT FORGET WHO DOES ALL YOUR FIGHTING!**

**Kadaj – *Sarcastic* Uh… me?**

**Yazoo – You're the worst brother ever!**

**Meg - *Watches brothers beat one another up* Wow…**

**Kia - *From the midst of the fighting* Heeeeelp!**

**Kerra/Meg – Ho shit! *Drag Kia out***

**Kia – This is baadd!**

**Yazoo – You silver haired freak! *Slam***

**Kadaj – You pink haired wuss! *Wack***

**Yazoo – Take that back! *Kick***

**Kadaj – Make me *Punch***

**Yazoo – I'll tell mother!**

**Kadaj - *Freezes and gasps* You tease!**

**Cloud – Can't we all just be friends?**

**Remnants - …..**

**Kia/Meg/Kerra - …. *Cough* …..**

**Kadaj – On the count of three, we kill him.**

**Meg – Right on.**

**Cloud – Heh?**

**Yazoo – One…**

**Cloud – Wait!**

**Kia – Two!**

**Cloud – Oh shiz…**

**Kadaj – THREE!**

**Cloud – Wahh! *Throws Marlene in front of him and runs away bravely***

**Marlene – WAAAAAGH!**

**Kia – Take that! You're the one that says "planet " weird in the movie!**


	7. The Beach Weekends Begins

**The Beach Weekend Begins…**

"Guys! Hey guys! We're almost there!" Faces were pressed against the car windows as the sea suddenly made an appearance. Rippling a pale blue, with soft, gentle waves breaking on the beach, the ocean looked incredibly welcoming and peaceful. It was nearing sunset, so only a few people still inhabited the warm sand. "Let's go now!" Kadaj and Kia shouted at the same time, both of them smushed together in an effort to get the best view out the window. Reaching over, Yazoo pulled Kia gently back into her seat just as Meg and Kerra said, "_No_." "Aww, why not?" Kia asked, a pout forming on her lips. "Because, I've been driving for too long! And you know Meg and I hate the cold! The sun's going to set in less than an hour!" "So?" "SO!" Meg almost shouted, whipping around to fix her dark eyes on Kadaj and Kia. "So that's when _sharks_ come out. At night. To _hunt_." At this Kia squealed at put her hands over her mouth, shaking her head back and forth as fast as it would go. "What? What's wrong with her?" Kadaj asked, eyeing Kia. "She hates sharks. God, haven't you ever seen the beginning of Jaws, Kia?" Meg asked, turning back around again to stare at her friend. Kia shook her head. "What's Jaws?" Yazoo and Kadaj asked together. Kerra and Meg glanced at one another. "Oh, we'll show you later." Kerra mumbled, turning up the radio. The announcer was just about to put on another song. "Thank God, I hate commercials." Kerra grumbled. "And now it's Rihanna with 'Only girl in the world' on 97.—" The man never finished his sentence, for both Kia and Meg sat bolt upright. "Oh my God! Turn it up, I love this song!" They shouted at the same time. Sighing, Kerra cranked up the radio even louder.

"La la la _la_… La la la _la_… La la la _la_…_Yeah_…. La la la _la_…"" Kia sang as the song came on, her shoulders moving back and forth as she began to dance.

From the front seat, Meg glanced back and smirked. Turning around, she leaned her hand out the window, the wind catching on her fingers, cold and wispy. "I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie…_Yeah_… Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like. So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight…_Yeah_… I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride…"

Suddenly all three girls burst out singing.  
"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one who knows your _heeaaart_! Only girl in the world… Like I'm the only one that's in command! Cuz I'm the only one who understands… how to make you feel like a man! _Yeaaah_! Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one who knows your _heeaaart_! Only one…"

Kerra picked up the second verse from there. In the back, Kia put her hands in the air and continued to dance, much to the bewilderment of Kadaj and Yazoo, who weren't too sure what was happening at the moment. "Want you to take me… like a thief in the night. Hold me like a pillow… make me _feel_ right! Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside! Yeah… And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night! _Oooh_!"  
Meg was dancing now, too. Together her and Kerra sang the chorus "Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one who knows your _heeaaart_! Only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that's in command! Cuz I'm the only one who understands… like I'm the only one who knows your _heeaaart_! Only one…"

The ocean came back into view as Kia began to sing, her voice almost matching the singer's perfectly. "Take me for a ride…_ride_. Oh baby, take me high… _high_. Let me make you first…_first_. Oh make it last all night… _Niiiiight_! Take me for a ride… _ride_. Oh baby, take me high… _high_. Let me make you first…_first_! Make it last all _niiiight_!"

At the small silence between verses that followed, Kia caught Yazoo staring at her dumbfounded. Even Kadaj, who knew about how natural of a singer she was, looked a little shocked. The convertible suddenly passed a jeep piled full of guys. Honking the horn, they all began to shout at the girls. Kerra giggled and rolled her eyes, honking back. This time all three girls joined in the chorus. "Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one who knows your _heeaaart_! Only girl in the world… Like I'm the only one that's in command! Cuz I'm the only one who understands… how to make you feel like a _man_! Only girl in the _wooooorld_… Girl in the _wooooorld_! Only girl in the _wooooorld_… Girl in the _wooooorld_!"

The song suddenly ended, leaving the car absolutely quiet. From somewhere far above and to the left of the car, coming from the beach, a few seagulls called to one another. Kia broke the silence with a giggle, turning her head so that she caught both Kadaj and Yazoo's eyes. "Okay boys, now it's your turn!"

"No way!" Meg and Kerra shouted at the same time

"Kia, are you trying to get our ears to bleed?" Meg asked, sending a dirty glance in Yazoo's direction.

The remnant narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "And who says we're not good singers?"

"Uh, me!" Kadaj said quickly, his hand shooting up. Meg raised her eyebrows at Yazoo.

"Put your hand down!" Yazoo snapped, reaching over Kia to yank his brother's hand from the air. Crossing his arms, Yazoo looked out the window, his expression forming one of those adorable pouts that Kerra and Kai (and Meg, secretly ^^) squealed over. Kia slid her eyes over to catch Kerra's in the rear-view mirror. When she did, she mouthed the words "_the pout_." Kerra glanced back at Yazoo, who continued to pout out of the window, and her eyes went huge. Meg, who also was aware of what was going on, sensed the fan-girl scream coming from Kerra and dove forward, beeping the horn as the sound ripped from her friend's mouth.

"What are you beeping at?" Kadaj asked, puzzled. There were no other cars around them—they appeared to be the only ones on the road.

Kerra and Meg looked at each other, Meg's hand still on the horn. "You can stop Meg! I'm good." Kerra said, taking her friends hand off the horn. Yazoo continued to look out of the window, seemingly oblivious to what was going on.

Meg leaned back, her eyes on Kadaj, who was still waiting for an answer. "_Uh_…. There was a platypus… on the _road_… and I didn't want it to… get… run over…?"Next to her, Kerra aimed her fingers—shaped like a gun—at her head and pulled the trigger. Kia, however, seemed to buy into Meg's story… a little too much…

"Ooh really?"

Kerra and Meg glanced at each other. "Uh, yeah…sure…?"

"Cool! Turn around, I wanna see him!" Meg face palmed herself, sighing. Before she could respond, however, Kadaj's head was poking in the space between her and Kerra's seats.

"What's a platypus?"

"Here!" Kia said excitedly, yanking Kadaj back into his seat and shoving him her iPhone, a picture of a platypus already pulled up. Kadaj took it, his eyes huge.

Kerra raised an eyebrow as she peered at Kia through the rearview mirror. "Um, do you have a picture of a platypus saved on your phone?"

Kia shrugged. "Duh, who wouldn't?"

"This thing is awesome!" Kadaj said, waving the iPhone around. He held the phone closer to get a better look. "It kind of looks like Kerra…" The car went absolutely silent for a moment, and then—

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kerra growled, her eyes flashing. Forgetting the wheel, she turned and launched herself at Kadaj, a flurry of red hair and nails.

"WaaaAAAAH!" Kadaj yelped.

"_Dive_!" Kia cried, flinging herself onto Yazoo, who was jolted out of his "pout mode" as he was shoved against the window.

"The _wheel_!" Meg shouted, lunging for the car wheel as the car began to turn off course onto the beach.

"_This_ is why we wear seatbelts!" Yazoo huffed, glaring at Kerra.

"How dare you call me a platypus! They have _bills_!"

Kadaj struggled to push Kerra off of him. "I _know_ that!"

"Kadaj, shut _up_!" Everyone shouted.

Kia yelped as Kerra unleashed a new flood of attacks. "Oh my God, they're going to kill each other." She whispered to Yazoo, who she was almost on top of in her effort to get as far away from the two fighters as possible.

Yazoo sighed. "One can only hope…"  
"Yazoo!"

"What?"

Glancing at Meg, Kia found her friend half in the driver's seat, maneuvering the car as best she could down the road as the two continued to fight in the back. Suddenly, she turned off into the sand. Kia barley heard Meg shout over the roar of Kerra and Kadaj. "We're here! We're HERE! Kia, Yazoo, get out while you can!" Flinging the car door open, Yazoo and Kia tumbled out, nearly falling over in their hurry to get away from Kerra and Kadaj. Meg was already a few good yards away and still backing up from the car.

Yazoo looked around. They were in the middle of sand dunes, but no house was in sight. The ocean could be heard over a sandy hill. "Uh, where's the house?"

Kia grinned. "You're looking at it! We're camping!"

Memories of his past life, of camping out in the wilderness, of Loz crying, assaulted Yazoo. "You're not serious."

"Yup!" Kia's mouth twitched into a small smirk when she saw Meg raise an eyebrow. An occasional screech and thump could be heard from the car. The look on Yazoo's face caused Kia to drop the act. "Naw I'm just kidding, the house is that way." Kia said, pointing in the direction of the ocean. Yazoo immediately relaxed.

"Oooh, I don't feel so good." Meg suddenly moaned, sinking down into the sand.

"Car sickness." Kia muttered when Yazoo raised a silver eyebrow at her. "It always kicks in after we've driven for a while, I don't know why, though. It's weird… _She's_ weird…" Walking over to her friend, Kia helped Meg up. "C'mon, let's go before they—"

Suddenly Kadaj shot past with Kerra hot on his tail. "I'm gonna _kill_ you, momma's boy!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Yazoo and Kadaj shouted in unison. Kadaj wheeled around and aimed a punch at Kerra, who ducked and whacked Kadaj over the head.

"Oh my God…" Kia sighed, shaking her head. So far, her birthday weekend was turning out… _interesting_…

* * *

"Aaah, it feels good to be back!" Kerra sighed, unlocking the beach house door and nudging it open with her foot. The smell of the sea filtered throughout the house, and she closed her eyes, breathing in the foreign scent. Behind her, Meg burst through the door, clutching her head in her hands as she made her way quickly over to a leather couch in the middle of the room. Yazoo poked his head in the house as Meg hit the couch.

"Nice place," He murmured, slipping into the house and coming to stand next to Kerra. He was right. Though it was much smaller, Kia's family's beach house was just as nice as her actual mansion. When you walked into the house, you were confronted with a large, spacious room. The living area, equipped with couches, a bearskin rug, lots of pillows, and a fireplace, was located in the middle of the room. The space was lower than the rest of the floor, with small steps leading down to the couches. The house was basically a log cabin, with a loft extending all along the upper floor, a perfect view of the floor below on all sides. The staircase, however, wasn't visible from the entrance. Kerra sighed and, slumping forward, headed off in and unknown direction—obviously she'd been here before.

"Where are you going?" Groaned Meg, a hand on her head, a pillow clutched to her chest—her car sickness was just kicking in.

Kerra barley glanced back. "To get some food, duh!" The kitchen door swung shut behind her.

"Hmphf!" Meg grumbled, chucking a pillow in her friend's direction. Whimpering softly, Meg reached for another pillow, covered her head, and leaned over. Yazoo shifted his position of the threshold, a hand on his neck, unsure of what to do. He turned around, peering out of the door's window_. Where are Kadaj and Kia?_ The two had offered to get everyone's bags after everyone had calmed down, but shouldn't they be here by now? Glancing around the house, Yazoo sighed. Deciding that he'd rather not get lost just yet, he walked over and took a seat on the ground opposite Meg. Yazoo caught her green eyes staring at him for only a moment from under her pillow before he looked away, a strange emotion jolting in his heart. When he finally looked back, her eyes were closed. Yazoo couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Meg—he had never experienced car sickness, but it didn't look like it was very pleasant. Unsure of what he should do—if he should do anything at all—Yazoo shifted uncomfortably. Meg hadn't budged ever since he'd caught her eye—she really didn't look so good... Yazoo frowned at the kitchen door where Kerra had disappeared. Wasn't she supposed to be taking care if her friend. Or maybe the food had been more important? Yazoo sighed silently, mustering his thoughts… [and courage].  
"Uh, Meg?" There was no response at first. Yazoo was beginning to think he should go find Kerra when there came a muffled "_What_?" from underneath the pillow. Those green eyes were suddenly on him again, and Yazoo couldn't help feeling a little lost as he was caught up in them.

"Uh… I…" For the first time in his life, Yazoo was speechless—he'd completely forgotten what he'd been about to do, about to say, everything. Meg's eyes reflected confusion—they were what was making Yazoo freeze up. Quickly he dropped his gaze, looking at the ground instead, forcing himself to remember what he'd been about to say. "I-I mean do you-?" Yazoo sighed, annoyed with himself. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" He forced out. There was a crash from the kitchen, but both Meg and Yazoo ignored it. _You'd think I was asking her to marry me… _Yazoo frowned internally and made himself to look at Meg again. Her features had softened considerably—he had never seen her look so… vulnerable? No, what was the word? _Adorable_. Yazoo shook the thought from his head, almost scared by what he was thinking.

"Come here, Yazoo. Sit right here." Meg said, patting the ground beside her couch. Yazoo stood and walked over, sitting where she'd pointed. "Now turn around." Meg said, making a twirling motion with her finger. She still didn't look so good, so Yazoo—though he was puzzled—didn't bother to question her, but listened, turning around so that his back was to her. "Thanks" Meg whispered. Smiling, she tossed aside her pillow and sat up a little straighter. Picking up Yazoo's long, silver hair, she began to play with it. Running the smooth strands through her fingers, Meg sighed softly to her herself, beginning to feel slightly better.

At first, Yazoo was both surprised and tensed by this. He froze, his past experiences making him feel vulnerable and on edge, with his back turned to the enemy… but wait, Meg wasn't the enemy. The worst thing she'd ever done to him was messed with his hair. Slowly, Yazoo let his shoulders drop, forcing himself to relax. Behind him, Meg sat up a littler straighter, her fingers sliding through Yazoo's silky hair. It was quiet for only a few moments before Meg began to hum. Though her voice wasn't as astounding as Kia's, Yazoo found Meg's soft voice to be just as beautiful. It calmed him down all the way, and set him at ease. After a while, Meg's song finished. Yazoo, who had sort of dozed off, awoke suddenly to silence.

"Meg?"

"Hm?"

"What's it called?" Yazoo turned his head so that green eyes met green. "The song?"

Meg blinked, a small smile forming on her face. "Oh." She said, beginning to braid Yazoo's hair. "It's called Edelweiss." The song was her favorite to sing.

Yazoo frowned. "Edelwhat?"

"Edelweiss—it's from a movie, the song, I mean."

Yazoo crossed his arms, thinking. "I've never heard of that word before, though…"

"It's a flower, silly!" Meg laughed, tossing Yazoo's finished braid over his shoulder.

The remnant blinked in surprise at the braid and then turned to Meg. "_Seriously_?" He asked, picking the braid up like it was something gross.

Meg shrugged. "I think it looks nice. You should wear your hair back more, it's easier to do things when it's not flying around in your face." Meg rolled her eyes and picked up her own long braid of black hair. "I would know." She added, flinging the braid back over her shoulder. Yazoo eyed Meg, she looked a lot better—the color had returned to her face.

"How much do you know about us?" The question caught Meg by surprise. "A lot…" She whispered back, not wanting to lie to him. Suddenly Yazoo was next to her on the couch, causing Meg to jump a bit in surprise—_damn_ he could move fast! This time it was Meg who was lost in Yazoo's green eyes. Her breathe caught in her throat for a moment before she remembered how to breathe again.

"Like what?" Yazoo looked confused, causing Meg to suddenly feel horrible. What right did they have of keeping information from the two?  
"It's a long story." She said, looking away. _Where did Kerra go again? Help!_

Yazoo crossed his arms. "Are we doing something anytime soon?"

"Fine!" Meg gave up, throwing her hands in the air. "But you have to promise me that you won't call us crazy afterwards."

"But you are crazy."  
"Ohoho… you have no idea…"

* * *

Loz backed up a step, his hand finding nothing but air. Where had his gun gone_? Must've lost it in the fight. _He thought, annoyed. This was really unfair, why did big brother have to be to mean? The blond haired man stepped forward, sword held out. "Where is he?" He asked, his voice low. _He_? Suddenly Loz remembered—big brother was looking for Kadaj.

Loz shook his head, eyes trained on Cloud's weapon. "I don't know."

"Well then it looks like I'm gonna take care of you first, instead." Lashing forward, Cloud brought his sword down where Loz had been only moments ago. The remnant had dodged the blade and was now behind Cloud.

"Hah!" He shouted, aiming a kick at Cloud, who dodged it just in time.

"Is that the best you got?" Cloud taunted, swinging his sword at Loz. The blade caught his arm, the force sending Loz stumbling backwards... The blue light was suddenly all around him, pulling his in further, surrounding him. Loz was only able to gasp before all went dark.

Cloud flinched backwards when Loz disappeared. "What the-? Whoa!" Suddenly he was sucked into the blue—the portal.

* * *

"And that's when we fell into the portal, that part?" Yazoo's eyes were huge. Meg had just described to him basically the whole search for…? Yazoo shook his head. Had he really just forgotten about Mother? They were still sitting on the couches; the whole explanation had taken about an hour. Yazoo had asked a few questions, but on the whole had been silent as Meg explained.

"Yeah." Meg secretly had refrained from telling Yazoo how it all ended… It was dark out, the clock read eight thirty. Tired, Meg stretched. Kerra hadn't made an appearance since her mad dash to the kitchen, so Meg guessed that she'd fallen asleep at the table while stuffing herself (as usual -_-). Turning to Yazoo, Meg smiled sleepily. "Wanna go watch Titanic?"

"What's-?"

"You'll see." Meg said with a mischievous wink.

Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, grinning.

"Come on." Meg said, jumping up. She grinned to herself. Yazoo had no idea what he was getting himself into. The Titanic always mad her bawl… Oh well….

"So, we're in a move?" Yazoo asked as Meg led the way to the hidden set of stairs.

"Yep!" She nodded. "But I don't know how it all fits together. You guys are in movies, but then you're real—your whole world is… It doesn't make any sense…"

Yazoo's next question nearly sent Meg falling down the stairs. "So what would have happened if we wouldn't have found that portal?"

"_Uh_…"

"You know what, tell me later, when Kadaj is here."

"…'_kay_…" Meg gulped. Where were Kadaj and Kia, anyway?

* * *

Arri wasn't doing so well. Meg had locked him in a closet after… after Yazoo came_… That was Yazoo! _He thought, shaking his head in disbelief. No, there was no way… "Got it!" The lock he'd been picking clicked and the door suddenly swung open, revealing the huge hall entryway. The house was completely silent… Having not eaten anything but crackers for a whole day, Arri immidiantly made a beline for the kitchen. And that's when he saw them, out the kitchen window. Short silver hair, a huge sword, a leather suit, gravity defying blond hair… Loz and Cloud, fighting in his backyard…

Bolting out of he room, Arri found the first door her could that led to the backyard and flung it open.

"….WHAT….THE…._**HELL**_?"

* * *

***Does the Futterwacken* (**** Alice & Wonderland ^^) Yes! I'm done! Ok, so I hope you enjoyed the latest adventure of the crazy fangirls and the remnants! Well, ok, so it was just the drive down there, sorry! I promise I'll get to more things in the next chapter! Maybe even some romance O_o… Anyways, I just couldn't help myself at the prospect of Meg being able to play with Yazoo's hair (it's been my dream for so long, lol ^^)! So anywho, if you have any suggestions, just msg me, I love hearing new ideas. O, and don't forget to review! XD Ok, Peace people! And happy Veterans Day!**

**~ MarXno =P**

**Yazoo – You sicken me to the core…**

**Me – Uh, why?  
Yazoo – Your dream is to play with my **_**hair**_**? **

**Me – Yeah, is there something wrong with that?**

**Yazoo - ….**

**Me – Yazo—?**

**Yazoo – Of **_**COURSE**_** there's something wrong with that! What is it with you and messing with my hair? \ /**

**Me – Well, it's pretty. ;)**

**Yazoo – I don't CARE—Really? You think so? :o**

**Me – Um, yeah!**

**Yazoo – Oh… well thanks, then…**

**Me – No problem!**

…**..**

**Kadaj & Loz – WHAT ABOUT **_**OUR**_** HAIR?**

**Me – Eh, you two are lower on my scale…**

**Loz – You have a scale? O_O**

**Me – Isn't that what I just said? Listening skills, seriously people!**

**Loz – *Begins to cry***

**Kadaj – *Glances at Loz* …Eh… I don't really care… Lemme' see your scale!**

**Me – 'Kay!**

_**THE SCALE OF EPIC HAIR!**_

_**(10=High, 1=Low)**_

_**10. Sephiroth**_

_**9. Cloud**_

_**8. Vincent**_

_**7. Yazoo**_

_**6. Reno**_

_**5. Tifa**_

_**4. Rufus**_

_**3. Kadaj**_

_**2. Cait Sith**_

_**1. Loz**_

**Kadaj – WHAT THE HELL? How'd **_**Cloud**_** beat me?**

**Me – Um, have you seen his hair? At least you beat Cait Sith!**

**Loz – *Sniffles* I didn't beat Cait Sith…**

**Cloud – *Points at Kadaj* IN YOUR FACE MOMMA'S BOY!**

**Kadaj – *Takes out scissors* COME HERE!**

**Cloud – You'll never take my Chocobo hair alive!**

**Loz –*Begins to cry…again…***

**Sephy – *Glances randomly at chart* Holy shit I **_**won**_**!**

**Square Enix owns every single one of these characters (except for Kia, Kerra, Meg, and Arri, of course ^^), though it is my [other] dream to one day rise up as ruler of the world and own them all! Muahahaha—*cough*—Muahahaha!**

**Lazard – Heh, unattainable dreams are the best kind.**

**Me – Wha-? **_**Dude**_**, get out of here! This fanfic doesn't even pertain to you!**

**Lazard – Yeah, but I'm part of the FF7 series—**

**Me – Dude, just get out.**

**Lazard – Ok…**


	8. Wanted

**Wanted**

"This is wrong, this is wrong, this is _wrong_! Oooh, _why_ am I watching this again?" Kia wailed, a pillow drawn up on her knees so that only her eyes peeked over.

Kerra glanced at Kia , who sat on the sofa between Kadaj and Yazoo. "You always do this Kia! And the next day you're always able to get into the ocean no problem!" She sighed, annoyed.

"Yeah but this time I _seriously_ think I won't be able to go in the water!" Kia whimpered, sinking lower in the sofa cushion as Meg popped into the room, a bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"Took you a while…" Kerra and Yazoo grumbled at the same time, glancing at one another in surprise before folding their arms and beginning to pout.

"It's a big house!" Meg snapped back, handing the popcorn bowl to Kia. Ignoring the empty beanbag next to Kerra, Meg plopped down in front the sofa, choosing to sit against Yazoo's legs instead. Surprised and bewildered, Yazoo turned to look over Kia's head at Kadaj, his face plastered with uncertainty. Being the ever helpful brother/leader that he was, Kadaj simply gave his elder brother a cheeky smile and a thumbs up. From her beanbag, Kerra frowned, shaking her head. "I can't believe I was just beaten out by _Yazoo_." She grumbled to herself, evil-eyeing Meg and the remnant. "And it's not even Yazoo, just his _legs_! Wow, I must really suck…"

"What was that, Kerra?" Meg asked, ignoring Yazoo's surprise.

"Just watch the freaking movie."

"Can I go upstairs for a sec?" Kia asked suddenly, standing on the sofa cushion.

"NO!" Meg and Kerra shouted at the same time. Pouting, Kia plopped back down between Kadaj and Yazoo again. Folding her arms, Kia glared at the TV.

"Uh, why does she want to go upstairs all of a sudden?" Kadaj asked, confused.

Meg grinned. "'Cause she hates this part and never watches it. This is the first time we won't let her leave. Oh," Meg smiled evilly. "And don't let her cover her eyes either." Kadaj's eyes widened in alarm at Meg's evilness. Leaning back so that he could see his brother, Kadaj caught Yazoo's eye. "And I thought _we_ were bad."

"Mh-mm." Yazoo nodded. "At least she's not sitting against your legs." He whispered back.

"You know you like it." Kadaj teased.

"_Ahem_! I can _hear_ you guys!" Meg announced annoyedly, glaring back at the two remnants and Kia, who was about to pee her pants she was so scared. Instantly Yazoo reddened and Kadaj had to grab Kia's pillow and jam his face into it to smother his laughter. Turning back to the movie, Meg sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Could you really hear them?" Kerra whispered, leaning over so that only Meg could hear her.

Meg shook her head. "Oh hell no." She said, slapping Kerra a five.

"You're like a sour and sweet gummy, you know that?" Kerra joked, grinning.

"And that comment was really unnecessary." Meg said matter-of-factly, turning her attention back to the movie abruptly.

Kerra's eyes narrowed. "Hmph, well it's _true_…"

It was getting to that part in Jaws where the shark ate the little boy on the raft—Kia's least favorite part. She squeezed her eyes shut as the kid splashed happily into the water and began to paddle. "Hey!" Kerra yelled. "Open your eyes Kia! You have to face your fears!" Kia whimpered, shaking her head, yet opened her eyes. The room was quiet for a moment as everyone watched the little kid paddle away from the shore on his weirdass looking raft. Kadaj couldn't help notice that his arm was practically around Kia's shoulders, and he instantly felt his face turn red. Kia, however, either didn't seem to notice or didn't care. Her eyes were locked onto the screen. The boy had finally stopped paddling.

"This is intense." Yazoo said, his eyes huge_. Oh brother _(lol) Kadaj thought, rolling his eyes. It was a kid floating on a freakin' raft, how "intense" could it be? (Kadaj hadn't really been paying attention during the movie… and he didn't see the DVD box, so… yeah, he's kind of in the dark on this one…)

All of a sudden, Kia flipped shit. "GET OUT OF THE WATER!" She screamed, leaping to her feet and sending the bowl of popcorn flying.

"Oh God…" Meg and Kerra sighed in unison.

"RUN! OH… er… _SWIM_! GO! _**GO**_! Look at the FIN! _The_ _**FIN**_! WAAAAAAAAAH!" Leaping from the couch, Kia literally landed running and flung herself out the nearest door. Popcorn rained down on remaining four, and Meg dorkily tipped back her head and caught a piece in her mouth.

"_Cool_!" Kadaj said.

"Easily. Amused." Kerra and Yazoo muttered under their breath. The two heard each other and gave one another WTF glares.

Kadaj glanced back at the door that Kia had disappeared through. That was crazy! He'd never seen anybody every freak out like that! Well, except for Loz after Yazoo had "accidentally" tripped him into the water surrounding their base in the Forgotten City… Only that had involved a lot more crying…

"Um, is she gonna be okay?" Yazoo asked, sounding both puzzled and worried.

Catching another piece of popcorn in her mouth, Meg shrugged. "Eh, she does it all the time when we watch movies like this—"

"—You guys should have seen her when we watched _A Nightmare on Elmstreet_!" Kerra cut in, causing both her and Meg to break down into hysterical giggles while Kadaj and Yazoo shared an all too familiar look of confusion.

"But why'd she freak out over _this_ movie?" Yazoo asked, eyeing the TV for a moment. "I still don't really see what's so scary about—" Suddenly a shark bigger than two of Kia's jeeps leapt out of the water, snatched the little boy off of his raft, and quickly re-submerged. Everyone in the water began to panic. Kadaj, who'd never seen anything like a shark before (and who had no idea what was going on in the movie up until that point), flinched like he'd just been slapped and was crouching—plastered against the back of the sofa—in half a second, arms braced on either side of him, eyes huge.

"WELL DAMN!"

Next to him, Yazoo rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "_Baby_." He muttered to Kadaj under his breath.

"**BOO**!"

"_HELL_!" Yazoo was up and against the opposite wall almost as fast as Kia had left the room.

Meg, who'd snuck up behind the sofa, jumped over the top of it and, smirking, took Yazoo's seat. "_Baby_." She teased, sticking out her tongue. Suddenly, the room grew deathly quiet, Kadaj and Kerra's laughter dying out almost as soon as it had started. Meg and Yazoo death-glared each other down, oblivious to anything else. Kadaj shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Kerra, who made an 'I'm scared' face at him. With a final glance from his brother to Meg, Kadaj stood up quickly.

"Right, well, uh, I think I'll go see if Kia's okay. Okay? So… yeah, _bye_." Quick as a flash he was out of the movie room.

Kerra started to get up. "And I'll come with—y'know what, I'll just freakin' sit here."

* * *

After searching through the whole upstairs and the kitchen, Kadaj was a little freaked. How hard was it to find someone! It'd been easier tracking down Mother! _Mother_… Kadaj paused for a moment, his green eyed gaze locked onto the moon that was slowly beginning to rise beyond the window. He was so confused. Ever since he'd come through the portal, her voice had been growing fainter and fainter. Was she angry with him? Did she hate him? Kadaj shrunk away from the thought, shaking his head. No, it had to be another reason. How could Mother hate him? He'd done everything she'd asked of him. _Well, not everything…_ Kadaj thought, reminding himself that he'd still failed to complete what he and his brothers had for so long strived to finish. No, mother couldn't hate him. She probably was just planning, or worse, losing connection with him in this strange world… but was it really worse?… Frustrated and confused, Kadaj sighed. The walls of the house felt like they were going to collapse on him any second. Ever since he could remember, Kadaj had been prone to getting clusterphobic. He hated it… Leaving the kitchen quickly, Kadaj crossed the living room and opened the front door. He needed some air. A cool breeze greeted him as he stepped out onto the front porch, lifting tendrils of his silver hair as it wafted past. Farther off, the sounds of waves breaking against the shore could be heard.

"Kadaj?"

Kadaj must have leapt a foot off the ground. "Kia?" Squinting in the porch light, Kadaj found Kia curled up in a rocking chair. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Kadaj didn't want Kia to get the wrong idea. He wasn't annoyed with her, just the fact that he hadn't even thought to check the porch. "Why _am_ I the leader?" Kadaj muttered under his breath, disgusted.

"What was that?" Kia asked, looking confused.

"Uh, nothing…" Kadaj could feel a blush beginning to grow on his cheeks. "So, uh, _why_ are you out here?"

Kia glanced at Kadaj for a moment. "Kadaj, come over here." She said, returning her eyes to the sky. "The porch light'll never turn off if you keep standing there." Kia scanned the stars, as Kadaj moved and sat shyly on the brick porch railing. All was silent for a moment, save the gentle chirping of a few crickets. Another breeze blew past, catching tendrils of Kia and Kadaj's hair and sending it afloat. "I come out here whenever I need to relax." Kia said suddenly. Stars twinkled above, Kia's vision passing over each one as she continued to stare up at the cold sky. Kadaj followed her eyes, he too looking up into the vast night. "This might sound weird," Kia continued, glancing embarrassedly at Kadaj, "but sometimes I get really clusterphobic, especially here." She gestured with her thumb behind her at the house. Kadaj's mouth dropped open in surprise. Had she _really_ just admitted that? Could it be possible that they shared the same problem? "I think it's the sea." Kia sighed, leaning back in her chair, eyes flickering towards the ocean. "I always feel like I have to be outside here; like I'm missing something if I'm not." Kia turned and grinned sheepishly at Kadaj. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

Kadaj could barely find his voice. "Not really… It makes sense to me…"

Kia's grin fell, only to be replaced with a soft smile. There was another moment of silence before Kia spoke again. "Hey Kadaj?"

"Hm?"  
Kia leaned forward in her seat, eyes dancing playfully. "Wanna tell me why _you_ are out here?"

Kadaj froze, caught off guard. What should he say? Finally, he stammered, "Uh, I had to get out of there." Gesturing into the house, though he knew Kia would understand: the movie room where Yazoo and Kerra were facing off. Kia laughed, the sound making Kadaj's heart beat faster, which for some reason only annoyed him more.

"Yeah, I bet that was scary, being all alone in there without me to protect you!"

Kadaj grinned slightly. "Oh yeah, it was _horrible_. I'm surprised I survived without you and your noodle arms there to save me."

Kia frowned, but playfully pretended to kick Kadaj. "I'm not that weak!" She cried—one of these days she was really going to have to challenge him to an arm wrestling match… Kia paused for a moment before asking, "So, what was going on in there anyways?"

Kadaj grinned. "You don't wanna know…"

* * *

"Waah!" Arri cried, diving to the left as a well aimed punch shot past his head. Stumbling to his feet, Arri backed up a few steps, breathing heavily and glaring at Loz. The stupid remnant, after catching a glimpse of Arri, had accidentally mistaken him for Cloud (even though he'd already been _fighting_ Cloud -_-), and had promptly attacked him. Arri had managed to escape back inside the house, a plan already forming in the video gamer's strategic mind. He'd raced down the hallway to the Trophy Room—a collection of prized animals, all dead and stuffed, which always gave Kia the creeps—, grabbed his tranquilizer gun, and had rounded on Loz. Arri had no idea what had happened to Cloud, but it would have been nice if the spikey haired emo would have helped him out a bit!

Dodging another attack, Arri—who was his school's star football player as well as an excellent hunter—saw his chance and quick as a flash shot Loz in the neck. The remnant let out a harsh noise, sounding like a mix of a gasp and a grunt, before stumbling forward heavily. He stood, using the wall for support, for only a few more seconds before collapsing into a heap of black leather. Arri, smirking, was just congratulating himself, edging closer to what he really still could _not_ _believe_ was the actual Loz, when hurried footsteps sounded behind him. Whirling around, he immediately frowned upon seeing Cloud jogging towards him. Before the blond could even reach the end of the hallway, Arri was on his ass.

"What, you couldn'tve helped me out a little? What the _hell_, man? That's bullshit, leaving me to deal with this crying lump by myself!" Arri kicked Loz in the side for good measure, glaring at Cloud angrily. Cloud, surprised, blinked at Arri and opened his mouth to speak, but Arri only cut him off. "Why the hell did you just freakin' let him go after me? And how the heck are you even here? I mean, if you're some crazy cosplayer, props to you, man, but I'm gonna have to call my dogs on your butt, asswipe." All this time Cloud just stood there, arms crossed, staring at the wall, a bored look plastered on his face. When Arri was finally quiet, he spoke.

"I can see why that dumbass went after you—you really do look like me."

Arri went crazy. "Are you KIDDING me? That's all you have to say? I _look_ like you?" Sneakily Arri glanced at the giant hall mirror behind Cloud. Huh, he really did. Cool, he was hot! Cloud sighed, and Arri remembered that this was one dude with some serious emotional issues. "Look," Arri said, "just be honest with me. Are you the real Cloud?" What a stupid question! Arri almost grinned, but forced himself to stay serious. After all, he'd just been attacked by freakin cry baby bear Loz!

Cloud frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Is there another Cloud besides me?" Arri bet that Cloud was wondering if the "other Cloud" was hotter than him. Rolling his eyes, Arri shook his head.

"Okay, never mind. So how'd you get here?"  
Cloud looked around the room, scratching the back of his neck. "Through some kind of weird portal…" He sighed, looking annoyed. "I really have no idea what's going on, but have you seen two other guys who are dressed like this one?" He gestured to Loz. "And have—"

"—Silver hair? Yup, I saw Yazoo a couple hours ago."

This actually drew some emotion out of Cloud. "Which way did he go?" He asked, taking a step forward. Arri shrugged, though he was thinking hard. After Meg had gone upstairs with Yazoo, he'd been a little too stunned to do much, and by the time he'd slipped upstairs to find the two, Yazoo was no where to be found (which was a little scary, if you think about it…) and Meg had pretended to know where Yazoo was. She'd actually led to him to a closet and locked him in…. Arri squinted hard, trying to remember what he'd heard after that. "Well… I was locked in a closet, so I don't know where he went—"

Cloud frowned. "—You were locked in a—"

"—But I did here a lot of screams and crashes… and then I heard something about a beach and the garage opened and OHHH MY GOD." Arri's eyes narrowed, his head turning slowly around so that he was glaring menacingly out of a window that overlooked the winding driveway. "She's freaking insane." Arri growled. If his assumption was right, then his little sister was currently building sandcastles with two insanely evil remnants of Sephiroth… "C'mon." Arri snapped, walking past Cloud and storming down the hallway.

Cloud blinked, slightly confused. "Uh, where are you going?"

"To the beach" Arri said, not bothering to turn around as he opened a hall closet and began searching around in it. "And you're coming with me."

"What? Why?" Cloud asked, stepping into the hall, a frown etched on his face.

"Because, there's no way I'm leaving you and crybaby alone together, in _my_ house!" Arri shut the closet door and hurried back down the hall, tossing Cloud a roll of pink duct tape. Heading over to Loz's unconscious form, Arri ripped a long piece of zebra duct tape from his roll and glanced back at Cloud. "Are you gonna help me tie him up or what? Oh, and I'm gonna need some help carrying this dude to the car..."

"We're taking him with us?"  
"Well there's no way in hell he's staying here! Besides, he could be used as bait. Now come over here and help me!"

"Whatever. But you're carrying him to the car by yourself."

Arri glanced at Loz. That was going to be _a lot_ of physical contact that he didn't want. "…_Ew_."

* * *

"What are you staring at?"

Kia glanced at Kadaj, a shadow of a smile on her face. "The ocean."

Kadaj shifted restlessly, his gaze following Kia's out into the darkness, where the rippling of waves was barely visible. Even with his excellent vision, he couldn't really see the ocean much. "It's…uh..." Kadaj faltered for a moment, unsure of what to say. Could Kia even actually _see_ the ocean? "Uh… it's nice." He finished lamely. Kadaj could have kicked himself. _Nice_? Really, what the _hell_…

Kia giggled softly. "Well, before you came out the moon was shining on it." Kadaj glanced at the sky, the moon shrouded in clouds. His eyes slid over Kia's face as she continued to gaze at the ocean, oblivious to his inspection. He'd never felt the emotions that were stirring within him before. It was… strange. There was something different about this place, this world, something strange about it. The fog that had always been wrapped around his mind had lifted somewhat, though he could still hear Mother whispering to him sometimes. He shivered slightly. She was always there, speaking softly in the back of his mind, always a presence in his thoughts. Mostly he could hear her before he fell asleep, and she was always in his dreams. It scared him, whereas before, in his world, he'd been delighted whenever Mother had spoken to him. Kadaj's thoughts wandered back to where he'd hidden the box containing Mother, in the forest where he'd come out of the portal. He'd managed to sneak it into the jeep's trunk before they'd left for the beach, and now it sat beneath his bed upstairs.

_So close_...

Kadaj suppressed the shiver as her voice echoed faintly through his thoughts. He ignored it, his gaze refocusing on Kia. She was so good, so beautiful, and he was… Kadaj felt his heart fall into his stomach. How could he even be friends with her? He was a murderer, an evil, someone who didn't deserve to live. How could he even think of being with her? Of loving her? It was ridiculous—he was a mere puppet, something that wasn't meant to exist. Kadaj drew his eyes away from Kia, back towards the ocean. He had to tell her what he was. He had to make her understand, understand that he couldn't be friends with her anymore, he couldn't be anything. Kadaj straightened. He had to leave. It was time to return to Gaia, and fulfill his purpose.

_Yes, darling… So smart…._

Kadaj ignored her voice, sadness engulfing him. He hated her, hated what he was because of her. And yet he was still so attached to her…

"Y'know, I've always sorta been afraid of the ocean." Kia's voice broke through Kadaj's troubled thoughts. He stared down at the ground, unresponsive, partially still thinking. "I guess it's because it's so mysterious." Kia continued, shifting so that she sat sideways in the rocking chair. "I mean, it's just so big and powerful. And there's…" She paused, shivering visibly. "_Sharks_… lots and lots of _sharks_." Kia grinned at Kadaj, who smiled halfheartedly back at her. "What else are you afraid of?" He asked, curious despite his depressed state.

"Hmm…" Kia sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Well, the usual. Sharks, of _course_, and robbers, lima beans, school when you think you have a snowday, mystery meat in the cafeteria, murderers, upside down roller coasters, oh, and those sales people who follow you around in the mall and won't leave you alone!" Kia laughed, counting each fear off on her fingers. Her smile faltered when she saw Kadaj's stony face. His eyes caught hers, and he looked away, turning so that he was staring out at the sea. "Hey," Kia said, standing up and walking over so that she stood beside him. "What's up?" Kadaj looked away; he couldn't put it into words. She was too good for him, too good for anybody. Did she know? Did she know the things he'd done?

"Kadaj?" Kia asked, placing her hand gently on his arm. She gasped, hurt, when he pulled it away. "What's up with you?" She asked, her voice echoing her concern and confusion. Kadaj glared out at the ocean. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be a remnant? Why couldn't he be normal? Why couldn't he have a normal life, and do normal things? It wasn't fair—he hated his life. Turning his head so that he could see Kia, Kadaj winced when she backed away—he hadn't meant to glare at her, hadn't meant to scare her.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning away. He felt his heart jump in surprise when a hand caught his arm, another reaching up to his cheek. Kadaj let Kia gently turn his face so that he was staring into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked firmly, yet gently.

Kadaj shook his head, reaching up and taking Kia's hand from his cheek. "I shouldn't be here." He said, the words heavy in his heart.

"What? Why not?" Kia asked, surprised. "I thought you liked it here?"

"It's not that." Kadaj said, not looking at Kia. "I just… can't be here. With you."

Kia pulled back, shocked. Kadaj refused to look at her. "Wha—Why? Was it something I said?"

Now Kadaj did turn to look at Kia, angry. How could she possibly think she'd done anything? It was him. He was the one who'd done so many evil things. "Are you insane? It's me, Kia! I can't be around you anymore because—because of what I am! You know! You know all about me and what I've done, and what I was doing."

Kia shook her head. "How do you—?"  
"—Yazoo told me. He told me Meg explained it to him." Kadaj had to let her know, had to let her know how horrible he was, and then get away. "Kia, I'm a freak. A remnant, something evil and unwanted, a murderer—"

"No you're not!" Kia yelled—she looked like she was about to cry, though she didn't. "No you're not! You've never murdered anyone!"

Kadaj shook his head. "I've tortured people; I've attempted to _kill_ people. Anything… I did anything for…"

"Anything for _her_." Kadaj blinked. Kia had climbed onto the rail as well, had taken his hand, was looking into his eyes. "Don't you see? It was your 'Mother'." Kia spat the word "mother", hatred flashing in her eyes. "She made you do it, all of it. She made you do everything!" Kadaj tried to protest, but Kia ignored him. "She made you torture the Turks, made you attack Cloud, made you do everything!" Kadaj flinched at Kia's accuracy. Again he tried to speak. "Kia, you don't get it. I—"

"No, I _do_ get it! You had almost no control! Yeah, you were a puppet: _were_. Is it your fault that you were born that way? Your fault you were subjected to such a horrible life?" Tears were glistening in Kia's eyes now.

Kadaj tried to pull away from her. She was too stubborn. He needed to get away, that was the only way to protect her from him, and she wasn't letting him do that. Kadaj knew what he had to do."Why do you care so much? Just let me go, I need to leave." He yanked his hand from Kia's grasp. "Get away." He sneered. "What are you stupid or something? You don't know me, so stop trying to make me feel better. You're a twisted freak, y'know that? How can you sit there and tell me I'm not worthless, not something that everyone wishes was dead. How can you blame it on Mother? It was ME, Kia. I'm a crazy, unwanted freak, a remnant." Kadaj stood up, shaking. He was leaving. Yazoo could stay, he was lucky. His older brother wasn't nearly as bad as _he_ was. There was still time for Yazoo to save himself.

Suddenly a hand caught his, causing Kadaj to stop in his tracks, shocked. Kia slowly came around in front of him, let go of his hand, and took his face in her hands, her eyes still wet with tears. "You…" She whispered shakily, "You are not a freak. You are not a puppet. You are the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met. And…" Kia paused, catching Kadaj's green eyes and holding them in her gaze. "You're not unwanted…" She stood up on her tiptoes, hands wrapping around Kadaj's neck. "Because _I _want you." She whispered. Kia's lips met his, eyes closing. For a moment Kadaj stood in utter shock, too surprised to move. The something within him stirred as Kia's lips found his, and he before he even knew what he was doing, Kadaj was kissing her back.

* * *

"Jack? Jack!"

Meg felt a tear roll silently down her cheek, and then another, and another. She wiped a few away, but more just came. She hated this movie; she always did this when she watched it! Sadly she watched as Rose realized that Jack wasn't going to answer, was never going to answer.

After Kadaj had left to find Kia, Kerra had gone to her room, leaving her and Yazoo alone, still glaring at each other. Eventually Yazoo had lost the staring contest, and Meg had announced that since she'd won she got to pick the movie. Still, she'd let Yazoo pick from the pile of movies Kia had, and he'd actually picked Titanic, despite Meg warning him that it was a chick flick. Now he sat, arm around Meg, who was cradled against him. He watched as tear after tear trailed slowly down her face. Yazoo had to admit, the movie was pretty good, and really sad. He still couldn't believe that it'd actually happened, though…

Meg's tears began to subside as the movie came to a close, which helped Yazoo relax a bit more—when she'd first started crying, he hadn't known what to do. As the movie ended, and the old Rose died, the two watched as she went to her heaven: the Titanic. And who met her by the clock on the grand staircase? Yup, Jack. _Just freakin great…_ Yazoo thought, glancing at Meg as the credits came on. She seemed okay, and Yazoo made the mistake of relaxing fully, thinking she was fine.

Suddenly, she burst into tears.

"Whoa! Meg—It, uh, it was just a movie—!" Yazoo stared—a little taken aback—at Meg, who was bawling silently.

Meg shook her head, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "B-but its j-j-just s-so _saaaaaad_!"

_Jeez, and I thought Loz was bad_… Yazoo rolled his eyes at the memory of his older brother. The smallest, most insignificant thing would set him off, and since Kadaj could never (_would_ never) deal with him, Yazoo had to. This time things were different. Meg wasn't Loz, and Yazoo was a little unsure of how to deal with her. In the end, he gently lifted her onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. I know it's sad. It's okay." Yazoo wiped the tears from Meg's cheeks tenderly; a little shocked at his own gentleness.

Slowly Meg began to calm down. Wiping the last tear from her eye, she suddenly realized who was holding her, and a huge blush colored her cheeks. Yazoo too was blushing. The two caught each other's eyes on accident and quickly looked away. Meg felt the feeling for Yazoo she'd tried to suppress begin to resurface within her. From the first time she saw him (and slammed the door in his face…) she'd developed a major crush, and now…

"Uh," Meg said awkwardly, clearing her throat. "Wanna watch another movie?"

Yazoo smiled. "As long as it's one that doesn't make you cry."

"Okay." Meg cracked a small smile. "Sorry, about, y'know… That movie always gets me."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. I had to deal with Loz twenty four seven, remember?" Yazoo grimaced playfully.

"Was it really that bad? I mean, he's just so… so…"

"Manly?" Yazoo offered.

"Yeah…"

Yazoo and Meg stared at each other for a second before they both cracked up. Upstairs, Kerra threw a pillow at the door. "Oh _sure_! Everyone have fun but me!" She frowned. Kia had Kadaj, and Meg had Yazoo. And she had no one.

* * *

**Here it is! The next chapter, finally! Yaaaaay! Yeah, I faked being sick so I could stay home from school and finish writing this (don't get me wrong, I'm a good student and all, it's just that we already had a two hour delay and my mom—who drives me to school as well as works there—left without me 'cause I was "to slow" and "making her late"… So… When her boyfriend asked if I wanted to go to school, I **_**might**_** have said I didn't feel good…)! Anyways, yeah, I thought it was high time those two remnants got it on! And don't worry Loz fans; he will **_**not**_** be left out! (hint, **_**hint**_**! ;p ). Kia and Meg's reactions to Jaws and the Titanic are actually my real reactions. **_**Yup**_**… I'm a bad person to watch movies with… Oh gosh, I think I'm seriously starting to get sick, I can't stop coughing! Man, freakin **_**karma**_**… I'd appreciate it if you could review! Even a simple "it's good" makes my day, guys! Okay, gotta go, coughing fit *hack*… Peace!**

**~MarXno**

**Kadaj – This was definantly my favorite chapter!  
Me – **_**Oooo**_**f course it was -_-**

**Yazoo – Eh, it was okay. I mean, I didn't really get a lot of action goin' on or anything…**

**Me – Patience, patience young grasshopper…. *rolls eyes* (**_**pig**_**!)**

**Loz – Well I think it SUCKED!**

**Kadaj – That's 'cause your whole scene was you getting your ass kicked by a Cloud look-alike, and then getting tied up with pink and Zebra duct tape!**

**Me - *Snorts***

**Loz - *Whimpers***

**Yazoo – Kadaj don't you **_**freakin' dare**_** make him cry! I swear to Mother I'm not dealing with him anymore! *Freezes in horror & claps hand over mouth***

**Kadaj/Yazoo – Oh shit.**

**Loz – YOU MEANIE! Don't talk about mommy like that! *Bursts into tears***

**Yazoo - *Palms forehead***

**Kadaj - *Sighs* Great, look what you did **_**now**_**, you emotionless freak.**

**Yazoo – Well at least I'm the only one who didn't **_**cry**_** in the movie… *Smirks***

**Kadaj/Loz – I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP!**

**Yazoo – *mocking* **_**Ooooh**_** m**_**oooo**_**ther! Waaah! W**_**aaa**_**h! She's not **_**here**_**! **_**Mooooother**_**! She's freakin green **_**jello**_**, guys. **_**Seriously**_**. You're crying… over… JELLO. **

**Loz - *falls over and dies***

**Kadaj – I… DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!**


End file.
